Dulce Silencio
by Kisses Olmet
Summary: Una verdad sacada a la luz por un cuaderno, podra Edward seguir odiando a Isabella o dejara que su corazon le muestre lo que enrealidad siente? Mi primer fic no sean duras, pasen y lean plis
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui les dejo el primer cap espero les guste, recuerden q los review son el alimento de todo autor**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Mayer, yo solo invento con ellos**

**Este fic podria tener contenido sexual, queda claro desde el principio, si lo lees es bajo tu propio riesgo**

* * *

Edward estaba sentado en los escalones de la mansión donde vivía con su padre y al parecer desde hoy con su nueva esposa y una chiquilla de unos dos años que no hacia mas que correr de un lado al otro tocando todo. Su padre se acababa de casar y el se acaba de enterar justo en ese momento, tenía once años y su padre simplemente le ignoraban a toda costa, pero ahora parecía feliz con su nueva esposa he hija. La pequeña tenía el cabello marrón rojizo y unos enormes ojos chocolate.

- Edward deja de estar observando como un extraño y ven a saludar a Rene e Isabella- La hermosa mujer de ojos claros.

Bajo arrastrando los pies solo para ser asaltado por unos pequeños brazos que le rodeaban los pies. Observo a la pequeña que en respuesta le regalo una gran sonrisa, la sacudió de sus piernas haciendo que cayera sentada, en respuesta su padre le abofeteo frente a todos, le observo y observo como era obvio el desapruebo de su comportamiento a la vez que un llanto hacia retumbar la habitación, sin mas observo con odio a la mocosa que ahora lloraba desconsolada en brazos de su madre y subió corriendo a su habitación, estaba seguro de algo y eso era que jamás toleraría a esa niñita.

15 años después:.

Isabella estaba sentada en la sala del hospital llorando al hombro de su mejor amigo Jacob, su padre, el hombre que la había criado había muerto hacia unas horas, no era como si no se viniese venir, pero no por ello dejaba de ser menos doloroso.

- Bella, querida alguien debe identificar el cuerpo- Dijo Jacob enmarcando con gestos las palabras mientras se las comunicaba en el lenguaje de señas.

Hacia unos años ella, su madre Rene y su padre Carlisle habían tenido un espantoso accidente, Isabella solo sabia que había despertado en una cama de hospital confundida y sin poder escuchar nada, por medio de escritura se le informo que el auto en el que viajaban estallo dejando muerta a su madre, ya que esta estaba inconsciente y no había podido salir, ella lo había logrado solo porque Carlisle la había sacado herido como estaba, pero al parecer algo debió de afectar sus tímpanos, tal vez la explosión pero no había vuelto a escuchar.

- Jacob, no creo que pueda, y lo peor de todo es que estoy segura de que Edward no lo hará- le había dicho en un suspiro, amenos sabia hablar sin tener que escucharse a si misma o utilizar el lenguaje de señas, aunque Jacob siempre le ayudaba diciéndole si debía subir un poco el tono de voz o si debía acentuar alguna palabra, su amigo no solo era útil para ello, puesto que siempre estaba allí para ella como un hermano mayor, claro que en su caso seria una hermana mayor.

- Lo siento Bells, pero nada mas puede ser un pariente- le dijo solo enmarcando las palabras y haciendo gestos, Bella dio un respingo y se levanto, bien lo menos que le debía a Carlisle era esto.

Habían llegado a la morgue donde para su sorpresa se encontraron a Edward saliendo del cuadro de reconocimiento con el rostro devastado, se dirigió hacia Bella y la observo con odio.

- Que demonios haces aquí- lo había dicho con tanto coraje y desprecio que ella no pudo interpretar sus labios.

- Edward déjala, ella también ha perdido a Carlisle- le dijo Jacob ignorando los jalones que le daba Bella en su chaqueta, tratando de que le dijera que ocurría

- Edward yo no sabia que estarías, o que vendrías, lo siento- lo había dicho con solo un hilo de voz, y ellos no lo hubiesen escuchado si no hubiera estado todo silencioso.

- Mira pequeña fenómeno, el era mi padre no el tuyo, y te lo digo desde ahora, ni se te ocurra volver a la mansión, porque si lo haces, desde ahora te aviso que las cosas cambiaran- no se molesto en siquiera ver si Jacob se lo traducía solo entro en el elevador y se fue.

- Que dijo?- pregunto limpiando sus lagrimas  
- Te quedaras en mi casa Bella- esta vez si lo dijo en voz alta y remarcando bien los gestos, no era una pregunta pero tampoco le daba opción.

- Pero Jacob, debes saber que no es correcto, que pensara tu novio de esto?- esta vez utilizo las señas no confiando en su voz.

- No me interesa, Bella no te quedaras allí, y es todo- no le dio oportunidad a protestar simplemente la saco de allí y la monto en su auto.

Al llegar a la mansión Cullen, tras haber estado discutiendo con Jacob sobre que era necesario que pasara por allí para buscar sus pertenencias y a su mascota, un pequeño conejito chocolate que le había regalado Carlisle semanas mas tarde del accidente.

Entraron sin problema hasta la habitación de Bella y comenzaron a guardar todo lo que veían, claro solo ropa, libros, zapatos,la portátil, y todo lo que en si le pertenecía como fotos y la jaula donde estaba Nutella la pequeña conejita.

- Me pueden explicar todo esto?!- entro Edward gritando, como auto reflejo Jacob se coloco frente a ella.

- Dijiste que no podía volver, bien estamos recogiendo todo porque no lo va a hacer- Edward quedo helado, lo había dicho pero no creía que fuese a funcionar, bien que le importaba, total siempre había querido deshacerse de ella, solo que ahora no tenía con quien desquitar su coraje...

- Jacob que dice?- le pregunto Isabella halando de la camiseta para atraer su atención.

- Nada Bella nos vamos, tienes todo?  
- Se supone que debes traducirme Jacob, que esta diciendo Edward y porque parece como si fuese a reventar?

Edward observaba disgustado como se comunicaban en señas mientras lo dejaban fuera de la conversación, había tratado de aprender el lenguaje de señas, nada mas para poder estar atento a que tanto hablaban este par de tórtolos idiotas, pero simplemente se le había hecho difícil.

- Tienen cinco minutos, de lo contrario los mandare a sacar y se queda lo que se quede.

Jacob se lo tradujo, ya que Bella estaba comenzando a enojarse por no poder entender y no quería verla mas triste o molesta de lo que ya estaba.

Habían guardado todo entre ambos autos, la 4x4 de Jacob y el Mercedes de Isabella solo faltaba Nutella, la había dejado sobre la cama junto a su diario. Comenzó a subir pero se topo con Edward de frente.

- Se acabo el tiempo, largo- ella no lo había entendido pero algo le decía que no la dejaría pasar.

- Edward, solo me falta Nutella, no la puedo dejar- se coloco la mano en la garganta como le había enseñado Jacob para poder nivelar su tono y que le escuchara, y como el no pretendía hablar con calma para que le entendiera, coloco su otra mano en el cuello de el para interpretar las vibraciones en sonidos junto con el errático movimiento de sus labios.

- No me interesa...,- se quedo frisado la había visto hacer lo mismo con su padre pero nunca con el- Que haces?

- Tratando de escucharte- el le arranco la mano aun desconcertado y le señalo la salida.

- Edward ni siquiera te gustan los animales para que te quieres quedar con ella?- pero no le dio respuesta, comenzó a bajar las escaleras intimidandola y haciéndola retroceder.

- Largo- esta vez si le entendió, pero no podía resignarse a perder lo único que le quedaba.

- Por favor solo déjame ir por ella, si quieres tu me la traes pero no me puedes quitar lo único que me queda- los ojos de Bella comenzaron a humedecerse pero a Edward en vez de conmoverlo pareció darle satisfacción.

- Tu me quitastes a la única persona que me quedaba en el mundo, ahora es tu turno- la saco agarrándola por el brazo de una manera un poco mas brusca de lo necesario y sin importarle si entendía o no.

Edward cerro la puerta tras ella, no le permitiría quedarse con la coneja, quería que sufriera todo lo quería el estaba sufriendo en ese momento, todo lo que ocasiono.

- Bella que paso, mi niña porque lloras- Jacob la abrazo al verla tan devastada, ella solo logro entender el principio antes de que se le aguasen los ojos y no pudiera identificar lo que querían decir sus labios.

- No me dejo Jake, me quito lo único que me quedaba de ellos- Jacob limpio sus lagrimas besando su frente se escuchaba tan indefensa hablando tan bajito y entre hipando.

- Vamos a mi casa nesecitas descansar- esta vez se lo dijo en señas para que entendiese, Bella subió a su auto y siguió a Jacob, pensando, que además también había dejado todos sus secretos y sentimientos en una libreta color bronce la cual era fácil de distinguir ya que llevaba dos simples iniciales: B & E

- Steve esta de turno, así que podremos hablar, claro si estas deacuerdo- Jacob entro cargando con la mayoría de las maletas por lo que las dejo en el suelo para poder usar sus manos.

- Jake si no te molesta solo quiero estar sola en este momento- El la observo algo preocupado, ella normalmente se escuchaba poco pero justo ahora su voz parecía estar cargada de tristeza.

- Aun le amas no es cierto- no era una pregunta, estaba seguro de ello.

- No importa lo que yo sienta el simplemente me odia, y sabes lo peor de todo es que nunca le he hecho nada para ganarme ese odio.- utilizo sus manos no podiendo confiar en como saldria su voz,se sentía derrotada como si simplemente no tuviese salida.

- Ven Bells te mostrare donde te quedaras- Jacob sabia lo enamorada que estaba de Edward pero el chico en cuestión era un patán ante sus ojos.

Edward estaba sentado en la que había sido la oficina de su padre con una botella de whisky a medio acabar, no podía creer que su padre le ubiese dejado solo, todo era culpa de esa chiquilla de ojos chocolate, por su culpa su padre había tenido ese accidente, si no se hubiese empeñado en ir a aquel parque acuático de seguro no ubiese ocurrido nada.

Sonrió mas de ironía que porque enrealidad le diese gracia algo, parecía tan triste que por un momento había querido consolarla, pero no, se decía una y otra vez que ella se lo merecía que ella había sido el verdugo de todos y que lo que ella sintiese le tendría sin cuidado, lo malo del alcohol esque siempre aflora la verdad en una persona, y en Edward le llevo a darse cuenta de que enrealidad no odiaba a Isabella, simplemente envidiaba todos esos años en los que su padre le presto mas atención a ella que a su propio hijo, bebió a morro hasta acabarse la botella, el próximo día leerían el testamento, pero a el no le importaba los bienes solo el rencor que no se podía quitar de adentro.

* * *

** Un poco corto pero el próximo espero sea mas largo, se aceptan criticas constructivas nada de insultos.**

**PD: Aun no soy muy diestra en esto de como publicar pero estoy aprendiendo.**

**Besos y Abrazos **

**- Rushty**


	2. Chapter 2

** Ningun personaje me pertenece todos son de la espectacular Meyer, yo solo juego a mi antojo con ellos.**

**Esta decidido este sera una historia no apto para mentes delecadas, o que no le gusten los lemos, ya estan en aviso**

* * *

CAP2

Bella estaba sentada sobre un mullido sillón frente a la ventana, observaba como caían las gotas sobre la terraza inferior del edificio. Hoy se leería el testamento de Carlisle y aunque a ella no le interesaba quien se quedara con todo el dinero y vienes, si le importaba la finca que había pertenecido a la familia de su madre durante décadas, la cual Carlisle había comprado para evitar que los del banco se las quitaran.

Recordaba que allí había ido con su madre a pasar las vacaciones cuando Carlisle debía salir de viaje y ellas quería alejarse de los suburbios. Su padre, o donador de esperma, Charlie les había abandonado antes de ella nacer por lo que ella solo había poseído el apellido de su madre, hasta que se caso con Carlisle y este la adopto como hija propia.

No sabia mucho sobre la historia de Edward, solo lo que le había dicho la Nana que lo cuido desde niño, su madre había muerto en el parto y por ello su padre parecía haberle cogido rencor, aunque ella aseguraba que la lejanía de el señor con Edward era mas porque le recordaba mucho a su antigua esposa a quien amó con devoción.

Se volteo al sentir una mano ampollada en su hombro, allí de pie estaba Jacob con un plato de sopa en una mano y una coca cola en la otra.

- Gracias Jake, pero no tengo hambre- le dijo por el lenguaje de señas, el coloco las cosas en la mesa de noche para poder utilizar las manos.

- Bella no has probado bocado en dos días vas a enfermar- ella simplemente le ignoro volteando a la ventana, deseaba poder volar, volar como alguna avecilla, no tener que depender de nadie o sufrir, poder ver el paisaje y escuchar sus increíbles sonidos.

Se quedo observando cada gota en el vidrio, queriendo que su dolor se fuesen con ellas.

Jacob abandono la habitación, sabia que no probaría bocado, pero aun así le dejo la comida sobre la mesa. Su novio Steve estaba sentado en la cocina observándole, sabia que su Jake se preocupaba por esa niña, pero debía ser consiente de que tenían a una menor en su casa, porque hasta que no tuviese los veintiuno a menos de que no tuviese tutor o padres ella seguía siendo menor, y eso les traería problemas.

- Como sigue?- le pregunto al verlo rascarse el cuello.  
- Mal, sigue sin querer comer, no se aleja de esa ventana, y estoy seguro de que no a dormido mucho.

- Deberías ir a la lectura del testamento, se que me dijiste que ella no quiere nada, pero Jake nunca esta demás saber que tiene para un futuro, y estoy seguro de que para un futuro te lo agradecerá.

- Tienes razón, iré a cambiarme- le beso la frente y salió directo hacia su habitación, además planeaba poner en su lugar al creído de Edward, el no era nadie para arrebatarle a su Bella lo único que le quedaba de sus padres.

Edward estaba frente al abogado de su padre, rogaba porque a Isabella no le diera por aparecer por allí, porque con la resaca que se cargaba, el odio y la tristeza de seguro la estrangulaba, que se quedará con su novio en donde quiera que estuviese.

Acababan de leer lo que le pertenecía a el, como se dividirían las acciones de la empresa en sus socios, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

- Disculpe, vengo en nombre de Isabella Cullen- a Edward se le retorcieron las tripas nada mas de escucharlo.

- Pase y siéntese, estaba apunto de leer la parte donde ella entra- Jacob se sentó junto a Edward sintiendo como este lo fusilaba con la mirada.

A medida que el abogado seguía hablando la tensión en el ambiente iba creciendo, a Bella le tocaba la mitad de las acciones mayoritarias de la empresa, el rancho en Forks, ella se alegraría tanto de escucharlo, también le había dejado una casa en Europa un apartamento en Dubái, además de una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero, que de seguro le duraría hasta que tuviera bisnietos, Edward se había quedado con la otra mitad de las acciones mayoritarias, una mansión en Tokio, la casa donde vivía, la colección de autos de lujo de su padre, la casa en Hawai, el apartamento en Brasil y una casa que había tenido su madre en Alaska, además del dinero que, casi le da un infarto a Jacob escuchar la suma ya que triplicaba la de Bella, claro que Edward no parecía inmutarse.

A Jacob le hacia preguntarse en que tipo de negocios estaba metido Carlisle cuando el abogado interrumpió sus pensamientos anunciando que faltaba algo.

- "Ya que aunque Isabella no es hija mía por sangre, pero a su vez lleva mi apellido y al morir su madre ella quedo en mi custodia, es mi ultima voluntad que ella debe tener veintiún años para poder hacer uso de todo lo que le dejo, mientras, todo quedara a cargo de mi hijo Edward Anthony Cullen, al igual que su persona, el se ocupara de todo lo que le haga falta, también deberán convivir en la casa donde ambos han sido criados, de no cumplirse esto, ambas partes perderán todos los vienes y estos se distribuirán a entidades benéficas y personas de confianza."

Jake estaba perplejo, ese viejo no podía haber hecho semejante cosa.  
- Edward necesitas saber si estas deacuerdo con lo estipulado, pues de ser la respuesta si deberás ir ante un jurado de menores a pedir la custodia de Isabella.

- Es un chiste?- el aun no se lo podía creer  
- No. Y te recomiendo que no lo tomes como tal.

- Literalmente me están obligando, no quiero quedarme con esa mocosa, debe haber algún modo.

- Creo que estoy hablando correctamente diciéndote que Isabella no tiene la mas mínima intención de regresar por propia voluntad, y además no creo que le importe todo el dinero que eso implica.

- Tu cierra la boca, que acaso crees que por andar revolcándote con ella tienes derecho a interferir?  
- Revolcándome?- Jacob soltó una risa de ironía, pobre iluso.

- Querido yo no bateo hacia ese lado- le lanzo una sonrisa picara con un guiño a la vez que se volvía a dirigir al abogado.

- Debe haber una manera de la cual ella no deba parecer ante este, idiota- dijo señalando a Edward.

- La única forma es si se casara o muriera, y ninguna de las dos es accesible. - el abogado observaba a ambos hombres con temor, compadecía a la pobre chica que tuviera que lidear en esta situación.

- Lo haré- dijo Edward con un suspiro de resignación  
- Bien tendré que ver con mis propios ojos que ella este instalada en su casa, pasare mañana.- y como si nada el recogió todas sus carpetas y se fue.

- No pensaras...  
- La quiero en mi casa antes de las nueve, si no duerme en el cobertizo- y sin mas salió dejando a Jacob sorprendido, pero no se quedaría así, Bella dependía de el en ese momento así que no la defraudaría.

- Lo que no comprendes es que no puedes obligarla- le dijo haciendo que volteara, Edward se acerco hasta quedar frente a el.

- Si no escuchasteis yo soy quien esta encargado de ella, así que déjaselo saber, y si no esta en mi casa para esta noche iré con la policía y además de acusarte de secuestro, le daré un castigo que en su vida va a olvidar, haz que le llegue el mensaje quieres.- Jacob trago la bilis que le había subido, pobre de su Bella, ni siquiera tenía idea de cuan cruel era su amor platónico.

- No puedo creerlo- Steve observaba a Jacob mientras este le terminaba de contar todo, en definitiva ese tal Edward era de lo peor.

- Lo peor es que no se como decírselo, te imaginas, nisiquiera podrá defenderse porque el muy canalla no le importa lo mas mínimo si entiende o no.

- Jake, donde estabas?- Bella entro a la cocina con el semblante pálido, sus hermosos ojos chocolates rojos con ojeras y el cabello reconido en lo alto de la cabeza en una confusa coleta.

- Bella ven y siéntate, debo decirte algo- dijo Jake utilizando el lenguaje de las manos.

- Pondré a hacer té- Steve se levanto hacia la estufa dejando a Jacob con todo el lio de la explicación.

- Que pasa Jake?- pregunto ella sorbiendo su nariz.

Jacob se arremango las mangas y comenzó a contarle todo lo que el abogado había dicho, todos los bienes que le tocaban a ella, y no pudo mas que alegrarse al ver como se le iluminaban por un instante los ojos cuando le dijo que la finca de su madre era suya. Le explico que no podía tocar o utilizar cualquiera de los bienes o dinero hasta los veintiuno y cuando le dijo quien seria albacea de todo eso pudo ver como se ponía por un instante mas pálida solo para ser sustituido por un rubor de corrage.

- Eso no es todo Bella, debes vivir con el hasta que cumplas esa edad- sus manos vacilaron un instante pero tenía que decírselo.

- No!.- ella se levanto de la silla enojada.  
- Bella- dijo esta vez Steve colocando su mano en el hombro de ella para que le prestara atención a Jacob.

- Bella, sabes que esta es tu casa también, pero amenazo con acusarnos de secuestro si no llegabas hoy antes de las nueve.- ella dio un suspiro, no podía comprometer de esa manera al único amigo que tenía.

- Deacuerdo, iré a buscar mis maletas.- dijo esta vez utilizando su voz.

Entraron a la pequeña habitación de invitados donde estaban las seis maletas sin desacer en una esquina, Bella fue por su nesecer al baño en el pasillo y luego de guardarlo agarro las llaves de su auto junto con dos maletas y luego de despedirse de Steve y darle las gracias por todo salió hacia el elevador con Jacob siguiéndole con las otras maletas.

- Señor no podemos simplemente tirar todo esto a la calle- le decía Angela, hacia mas de tres horas que estaba discutiendo su decicion de tirar a la calle todo lo que había pertenecido a la madre de Isabella.

- Desaste de ello, no me interesa como pero no quiero verlo en mi casa.- Angela simplemente asintió y salió de la oficina.

- Señor ya llego la señorita Isabella- anuncio James entrando cuando Angela salió.

- Perfecto- observo el reloj y marcaban las cinco y cuarenta.

- Haz que pase.  
- Señor ha venido con su amigo, le hago pasar a el también- a Edward le hirvió la sangre de nada mas pensar en Jacob, pero bien podía dejar las cosas claras de una vez con ambos.

- Si haz que pasen ambos- James asintió y salió.

- Seré claro- dijo al ver que entraban, Bella agaro la mano de Jacob buscando apoyo, al ver a Edward, su Edward, observándolos de manera poco amable.

- Primero que nada, tus visitas estarán prohibidas- Bella sintió a Jacob tensarse y cuando lo observo estaba lo que parecía gritándole a Edward.

- No tienes derecho!, nisiquiera hay alguien más en la casa que la pueda entender, que pretendes?

- Eso no es asuntó tuyo, ahora largo- Edward observo como Bella colocaba su pequeña mano en el cuello de Jacob y sintió como se le retorcían las tripas.

- Jake que dice?- El coloco su mano sobre la de ella y hablo despacio para que sus palabras fuesen claras.

- Debo irme Bella te escribo en la noche- a Edward eso no le parecía, estaba decidido en que dejara de relacionarse con ese tipo, así que le quedaría el teléfono y la computadora, Jacob besó la frente de ella dejándola con la palabra en los labios, cuando se volteó encontrándose sola con Edward sintió que se le revolcaba el estómago.

- Hablare despacio para que no te quede dudas de como funcionaran las cosas de ahora en adelante- Bella trago la bilis que le subió de golpe al ver lo que decía.

- Tu amiguito ya no tendrá permitido venir a visitarte- conque por eso Jacob se había puesto así.

- No tienes derecho! Es mi único amigo- se coloco la mano en la garganta para saber que nivel de voz estaba empleando.

- Lo tengo jovencita, y también te recomiendo que no vuelvas a gritarme, ahora siéntate que no he terminado.- Bella aguanto las ganas de llorar que tenía y se sentó frente a el, algo le decía que esto no era nada comparado a lo que vendría a continuación.

- Todos tus lujos serán revocados, tendrás que ayudar en la limpieza y cocina de la casa para ganarte el dinero, tus llaves- extendió la mano para que se las pasara, esto no podía ser, el no podía ser así, pero en sus ojos se veía que estaba disfrutando y eso le dolió.

- Puedes decirme como se supone iré a la universidad el próximo mes- dijo ella pasándole las llaves.

- No irás, tu teléfono y la portátil- eso si que no, ahí tenía cosas muy personales no podía dárselos.

- No  
- No te estoy dando elección, o lo haces o simplemente te castigo, tu decides- Bella respiro profundo y saco su móvil del bolsillo y se lo entrego junto con la mochila de la portátil.

- No podrás salir y deberás hacer tus propias comidas y lavar tu ropa, si algún empleado lo hace perderá su trabajo, espero que tengas conciencia de eso- Los ojos de Bella se aguaron, no lloraría frente de el.

- Y Nutela?- pregunto levantándose.  
- La bote junto con el cuaderno a la basura está tarde- ella abrió demacidado los ojos y Edward casi se conmueve, pobre si supiera que estaba en su habitación junto con el cuaderno.

- No pudistes...- entonces comenzó a llorar de manera desconsolada, era como sí ubiese sido la gota que había derramado el vaso.

Edward la observo, quería sentirse bien de verla así pero sólo se sentía culpable y no podía dejar de sentir la fuerte opresión en el pecho. Llamo a James para que llevase las cosas de Bella a su cuarto y cuando este se llevó todo la tomo por el brazo aún ella llorando hasta el cuarto de ella, allí la dejo y se fue a su propia habitación.

Bella se dejó caer en su cama mientras lloraba y lloraba sin consuelo, el único que encontró fue el del sueño cuando callo rendida.

Edward entro a su habitación, estaba ansioso por saber que escondía Bella en aquellos aparatos. Se sentó en el escritorio y lo primero que hizo fue abrir la computadora, cuando entró lo primero que vio fue una foto que Carlisle le había hecho sacarse con ella, ella tenía unos siete años y el dieciséis, nunca había querido verla pero ahora que lo hacía le dio un poco de gracia, a Bella le faltaban los dos dientes superiores pero aún así se veía adorable, claro no era algo que el admitiera nunca, el tenía un semblante de enojo y fastidio con los brazos cruzados, recordaba ese día, la foto se había tomado en una pizzería y el estaba molesto porque no había podido ir a una fiesta. Bella le rodeaba el cuello con una mano sonriendo su "espectacular" dentadura, mientras el solo seguía mirando la cámara deseando que tiraran la dichosa foto.

- Bien vamos a ver que escondes Bella- entro a los documentos y encontró distintos tipos de carpetas, entro al que decía libros y se sorprendió por la cantidad, debían haber cerca de docientos libros, selecciono uno a la azar y mientras esperaba a que abriese reviso su teléfono, estaba por entrar a los mensajes cuando la portada del libro llamo su atención. Había una mujer envuelta en los brazos de un hombre en una pose demaciado íntima, bajo hasta la sinopsis y cuando empezó a leer se quedo en una pieza, conque le gustaban los libros morbosos, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, quien diría que alguien tan inocente podría tener esos gustos en la lectura, alguien con su perfil encajaba mas con romeo y Julieta o algún otro libro fresa no libros eróticos, siguió abriendo libros y la gran mayoría eran igual de alto contenido sexual, debía ser una enferma o Jacob no la atendía bien, el podía encargarse de eso, pensó con ironía, aunque luego se reprendió tratando de no darle muchas vueltas de donde había llegado esa idea..

Se cansó de leer esos libros y entro a una carpeta que decía escritos, se sorprendió al ver que la mayoría solo tenía fechas, entro a uno y parecía como sí ella estuviese contando uno de sus días, algo así como una bitácora.

" Se qué no lo hace porque quiere, pero realmente no creo haber hecho algo lo suficientemente malo como para que me odie" bien sabía por esa única oración que estaba hablando de el así que no continuo, no quería saber que pensara ella de el.

Dejo todo sobré su cómoda y salió hacia la que ahora sería su oficina, tenía una enorme pila de papeles y aunque no tenía cabeza para eso tenía que ocuparse del entierro de su padre.

Se asomó a la habitación de Bella y la encontró durmiendo, llevaba la misma ropa que había estado utilizando y sus piernas estaban atravesadas fuera de la cama. Tuvo el impulso de ordenarle que al menos se acomodara pero se regañó diciéndose que sí ella quería padecer de los dolores luego no era su problema.

Bella despertó arropada y tampoco llevaba sus zapatos y se preguntaba en que momento había hecho algo de eso cuando Edward entro como sí ese fuese su habitación.

- Levántate, tienes trabajo que hacer- el la observo y supo que estaba desorientada, y se veía como tal traía el cabello despeinado, los ojos rojos, ojerosos e hinchados y el semblante horriblemente patético.

Ella nada más entendió trabajo de todos los movimientos erráticos que hacia su boca pero algo le decía que iba a comenzar su día limpiando. Dio un respingo y se levantó de la cama y yendo hasta las maletas.

- Podré ir al entierro?- pregunto en voz demasiado baja, pero no era para menos ya que las lágrimas en su garganta estaban haciendo estrago.

El exasperado por su tono la hizo voltear y mirarle de frente.

- Que dices?  
- Quiero saber si podré ir al entierro- ella le observo allí delante suyo con ese porte increíble y casi se le olvida respirar.

- No. No irás- ella bajo la cabeza y agarrando bien todo para que no se le resbalase entro a su baño. Encendió la ducha pero se quedo cerca de quince minutos llorando sobre el retrete.

- Tienes prohibido ayudarla Ángela, si lo haces considérate despedida, y eso es algo que no me gustaría hacer- Ángela se quedo en una pieza al escucharlo, como pretendía que ella hiciera eso si nisiquiera sabía hervir agua.

Bella entro a la cocina y lo primero que sintió fue un leve mareo que logró disimular bien, no sentía hambre pero su cuerpo parecía pensar lo contrario, total ella nisiquiera sabía cocinar, observo a Edward esperando indicaciones.

- Daremos una cena para las personas que asistan al entierro esta tarde- Bella busco a Ángela con la mirada, como si estuviese pidiendo que la ayudara a entender lo que decía, pero cuando esta bajó la mirada supo que no encontraría ayuda en ella así que volvió su mirada hacia Edward.

- Ni siquiera te entiendo, podrías escribir al menos?  
- No.- Ella trago el nudo de su garganta.

- Ayudarás a recoger y organizar la casa, además de que también ayudarás con la cena.- ok esto si era malo.

- No se cocinar- se colocó la mano en la garganta y descubrió que la voz le temblaba.

- Aprenderás- y aunque lo dijo con el semblante sereno se pudo imaginar que lo decía con tono de hastío.

- Algo más?- el la observo por primera vez con detención. Llevaba una camiseta exageradamente grande para las pequeñas proporciones que sabía que tenía, unos pantalones desgastado, unas bailarinas y el cabello suelto, se parecía a una pequeña niña además de que reconoció porque su padre le había comprado la pequeña bola de pelo café que estaba en su cuarto, ambas se parecían hasta en lo indefensa de su mirada.

- Si, hazte algo de comer antes de empezar, no quiero oír que andas desmayándote- Y sin más se levantó y salió hacia su habitación debía cambiarse para el entierro.

Isabella tenía tanto coraje en ese momento que estaba comenzando a transformar todo el amor que sentía por el en odio le acababa de decir que no sabía cocinar y el le había dicho q se hiciera algo de comer. Se acercó al armario de los instrumentos de limpieza y agarro la aspiradora junto a la escoba y trapeador, empezaría por la sala de estar, mientras más rápido terminara más rápido podría encerrase en su habitación.

Eran casi las siete de la noche cuando la casa comenzó a llenarse de gente, la mayoría eran socios y viejos amigos de la familia, los cuales Edward no había visto más de dos veces de pequeño, de seguro buscaban algún chisme fresco, la casa estaba impecable y debía atribuírselo a Bella, Ángela le había dado un informe detallado de todo lo que había hecho y que luego simplemente se encerró en su habitación.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor todos hablaban, comían y bebían, se sentía fuera de lugar, había enterado a su padre hoy y no tenía ganas de socializar con todas esas personas.

Subió despacio las escaleras, tenía planeado ir y decirle a Bella que ayudara a servir la comida, pero cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de ella escucho unos ruidos extraños, encendió la luz y no la encontró en la habitación.

- Bella?- que rayos hacia, ella no podía escucharle.

Entro al baño y la observo doblada sobre el retrete vomitando, le dieron unas repentinas ganas de ir y abrazarla pero se frenó. Ella se levantó y bajo la cadena ignorando aún que el la observaba desde la puerta.

Comenzó a cepillarse los dientes siendo algo meticulosa, esto le pasaba por no comer, se reprendió observando su reflejo, cuando todo el mundo se fuera bajaría por alguna fruta o algo liviano que no requiriese algún contacto con la estufa.

Cuando se volteó lo observo allí de pie tan imponente como siempre, pero en vez de sentir todas esas mariposas que siempre sentía cuando lo veía solo sintió rabia, por culpa de el le dolían todas las extremidades y la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas por los químicos de limpieza.

- Que quieres?- le pregunto apoyándose en el lavabo.  
- Porque estabas vomitando hace rato?- procuro hablar despacio para que le entendiera.

- No es tu problema, y si no tienes alguna queja o simplemente algo que quieres que haga te agradecería que me dejarás sola.- Edward se enojó más con el que con ella, esto le pasaba por preocuparse.

- Si eres bulímica es asuntó tuyo pero ten la decencia de dejar por escrito que quieres que haga con todo tu dinero si mueres- eso si que procuro decirlo claro y preciso, ella quedo en shock, el no había dicho eso...

- Es todo?- trato de mantener el equilibrio agarrándose del lavabo.

- No. Quiero que bajes y ayudes a servir la cena- ella le observo, nada más había entendido cena y servir, pero estaba segura de que no se refería a que bajase a comer, bien si quería eso deacuerdo, ya veía lo mucho que le importaba.

- Bajo en un segundo- su voz fue apenas audible pero el le entendió.

El la observo buscando algo más que decirle, pero no encontró nada, siempre pasaba lo mismo sentía que debía discutir con ella por todo. Bajo hasta la sala donde encontró a Jacob llenado directo a las escaleras.

Camino hasta el y lo agarro haciendo que volteara de momento.

- Dónde crees que vas?.  
- Voy a ver a Bella- se dispuso a seguir subiendo pero Edward lo empezó a arrastrar hasta su oficina.

- Creo haber sido claro al decirte que no podías volver a verla- Jacob estaba cansado de ese argumento, estaba seguro de que el solo se había limitado a darle órdenes, nisiquiera creía que el supiese de los medicamentos u horarios que debía tomarlo, mucho menos de que no los había tomado ya que estaban en su casa.

- Sólo quiero entregarle unos medicamentos que ha dejado.  
- Déjamelos yo se los hago llegar.  
- No Cullen estoy seguro que nisiquiera te has preocupado si esta bien o si ha comido, ella necesita alguien que la apoye y parece que tu no eres el indicado- sin más salió de esa oficina con Edward pisándole los talones.

Llego a la habitación de Bella y la encontró tirada en el suelo teniendo una convulsión, dios solo la había visto así una vez luego del accidente.

Se dejó caer junto a ella y observo a Edward quien parecía en estado de shock.

- Voy por un médico- balbuceo incapaz de saber que le sucedía

- Es buena idea- lo había dicho más para que se largara que porque en realidad hiciera falta, sabía que era mala combinación el no estar comiendo y haberse saltado el medicamento para la epilepsia durante todos estos días, pero claro ella era Isabella Cullen, nadie podía hacerla cambiar de opinión.

- Bella cariño, estoy aquí- se quedo quieto observando como su cuerpo se retorcía en el suelo una vez tras otra.

Edward entro arrastrando al Doctor Newton, este observo a Jacob y luego a Bella quien seguía retorciéndose.

- Es epiléptica- le explico Jacob ahora con el rostro surcado en lágrimas. Edward se quedó en una pieza, porque el no sabía eso?

- Hace cuanto esta así. -Pregunto el doctor abriendo sus ojos solo para encontrarlos en blanco.

- Llegamos hace dos minutos pero no se cuanto tiempo más lleva.- El doctor hizo ademan de levantarla pero Edward se le adelantó agarrándola contra su cuerpo de manera posesiva, Jacob le observo intrigado.

- Debemos llevarla al hospital más cercano rápido- dijo Newton pero Edward ya estaba bajando a toda prisa sin importarle que todas las personas los mirarán.

El doctor llego hasta su auto y lo encendió, Edward no esperó y se montó con ella en la parte trasera mientras que Jacob se montó en el asiento del copiloto, arrancaron a toda prisa hasta el hospital más cercano.

Para cuando llegaron Bella comenzaba a estabilizarse pero Edward no podía soltarla, se sentía tan liviana que incluso la bajó cargándola, Newton consiguió una camilla y en cuanto la sentaron en ella comenzó a tener otro ataque, dios en realidad estaba mal, sin que se diera cuenta casi entra detrás de los médicos pero Jacob le agarró impidiéndoselo.

- Déjame!- Jacob lo soltó comprendiendo que si no lo hacía se ganaría una trompada.

- Edward ya la entraron van a estabilizarla- Edward lo miro como sí lo crucificara con la mirada.

- Porque rayos no me dijiste que era epiléptica?!- le grito en la sala de espera haciendo que varias cabezas voltearán a verlos.

- Primero que nada, porque es algo que sólo ella decide a quien decirle y segundo, para que sí nisiquiera muestras interés porque entienda una palabra de lo que dices, porque habría de importarte sus enfermedades?- Edward enmudeció, aquellas palabras lo hacían parecer tan frío y calculador, como si en realidad fuese una mala persona, quería que ella sufriera pero no creía ser tan malo como Jacob lo hacia ver.

Ambos quedaron en silencio al ver al doctor Newton hablando con otro doctor.

- Edward necesito que me firmes unos papeles.  
- Papeles? Para qué? Esta bien?

- Necesitamos hacerle un escáner cerebral, ha tenido al menos dos ataques y parece haber entrado en coma- a Edward se le encogieron las tripas y Jacob se dejó caer en uno de los sillones desconcertado.

- Se recuperará no?- pregunto Edward recuperando la voz  
- Esperemos que sí pero necesitamos hacerle unos estudios, ven ya esta estable.

Solo dejaron entrar a Edward hasta el apartado donde la tenían, se acercó a la camilla y tomo su mano ahora fría, dios que he hecho?, se preguntó desconcertado.

- Señor Cullen necesito que me firme los permisos- demando el doctor pasándole las hojas en una de esas tablas sujeta papeles.

Edward los leyó por encima pero eran básicamente dando autorización para el escáner cerebral y llenar los datos personales de ella, sólo sabía su fecha de nacimiento porque Carlisle le obligo ir a comprarle el Mercedes para su cumpleaños número dieciséis. Pero no sabía su seguro social o si era alérgica a algo, nisiquiera había sabido que podía darle un ataque así, dio un respingo explicándole al doctor. Este frunció el señor y fue a probar suerte con Jacob, eso a Edward le enfado, porque Jacob sabía más de ella que el?

Luego de varios minutos entraron dos enfermeras para vestirla con la tradiciones bata de hospital para hacer las pruebas así que el salió a la sala junto a Jacob para esperar a ser llamado.

- Edward puedo preguntarte algo?- Observo a Jacob de manera hostigarte, no quería saber que tenía que decir pero había sido el último en hablar con el doctor y tal vez se tratará de Bella.

- Habla- se dejó caer en el sillón junto a el.  
- En realidad quieres quedarte con ella, es decir puedes decir que vive en tu casa incluso ir a quedarse algunos días, pero quiero que sepas que me presto de voluntario para hacerme cargo de ella y de lo que necesites.

- No, ella se queda en mi casa- estaba enojado como se atrevía a proponer tal cosa, debía estar loco, ella le pertenecía y no dejaría que se fuera con el para que pudieran seguir revolcándose.

- No puedes hacerle esto Edward, ella ha sufrido demasiado, si le haces daño juro que te estrangulare yo con mis propias manos.

- Claro, como todo caballero defendiendo a su damisela, ni se te ocurra amenazarme, y sobre todo, quédate alejado de ella- ahora ambos estaban cara a cara observándole con odio y percepción.

- Señor Cullen el doctor desea saber si quiere estar presente- Edward asintió y se fue hasta la sala del escáner.

Jacob se dejó caer en el sillón sintiéndose como una hoja, le temblaban las manos y el pulso estaba acelerado. Había querido hacerle reaccionar el sabía que Edward le haría la vida imposible y aunque le estaba dando una excelente opción el parecía querer seguir haciéndole daño, sabía que había hecho todo lo que podía pero se le habían acabado las opciones y simplemente no quería abandonarla a su suerte.

Edward estaba en una pieza hacia cinco minutos que habían terminado el escáner cerebral y el doctor le había hecho pasar a su oficina donde le dijo que tendrían que operar ya que parecía tener un tumor pinchando los nervios, pero primero debían estar seguros de que no era canceroso para no correr riesgos.

- Cuales son sus posibilidades?- ella no podía dejarle solo, no lo admitiría nunca a nadie, pero ella era lo único que le quedaba.

- Si no fuese a ser canceroso tiene un ochenta por ciento de vivir.

- Y si fuese canceroso?- esa pregunta le había costado bastante control de sus emociones

- Si fuese a ser canceroso, me temo que las posibilidades son casi nulas, con su cuadro, un cáncer cerebral sería algo malo, y me temo que yo no consideraría la quimioterapia, pero claro es tu opción.- A Edward se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas que no quería soltar, pero fue imposible no dejarse caer en el sillón al sentir como se le oprimía el pecho en un sentimiento de impotencia.

- Ahora esta en la habitación, aconsejaría que alguien se quedara por la noche con ella pero si usted tiene mucho trabajo puede pagarle a una enfermera que tenga la noche libre para que la vigile.

- Me quedo- ni loco se perdería si despertaba o le pasaba algo.

- Venga lo llevo a la habitación- se levantaron y salieron de la oficina, luego llamaría a Emmet para que pasara por su casa y le trajera ropa y lo necesario para poder trabajar desde allí, igual llamaría a Ángela para que le echara a Bella lo necesario en una maleta y que Emmet la llevara de una vez.

* * *

** Quetal merece review?**

**Bueno chicas intentare actualizar una vez por semana, si mi alocada imaginacion esta creativa lo hare mas seguido ^^ Besos y Abrasos**

**- Rushty**


	3. Chapter 3

** Los personajes no son de mi propiedad si no de Meyer, yo solo juego a antojo con ellos.**

**Recuerden los reviews son la comida de todo autor. **

**Gracias mil por los comentarios, fallows y favorit Besos y Abrasos**

**- Rushty**

* * *

CAP 3

A la mañana siguiente Emmet llego con la ropa y todo lo demás que Edward le pidió, incluida la portátil de Bella, el móvil y el cuaderno, quería saber quién era ella, porque no le había dicho nada y aunque no sabía como terminara todo esto igual quería saber que pensaba de el.

- Oye hermano Tanya ha estado preguntando por ti, le he dicho que no puedes hablar con ella por ahora pero sigue insistiendo.

-Le dijiste a Ángela que se encargara de la bola de pelos?- le pregunto mientras acariciaba el cabello de Bella.

- Edward me estas escuchado?, he dicho que Tanya te esta buscando.  
- Te escuche, la llamare luego.- Emmet se quedo desconcertado, nunca había visto a su amigo así.

- Edward estas bien?- le pregunto acercándose a el, el ni siquiera había apartado la mirada de la chica en todo el rato que llevaban hablando.

- No.  
- No lo estoy, por mi culpa ella está así, si me hubiese preocupado un poco por ella habría sabido que necesitaba cuidados estrictos y que se los estaba saltando hacia días.

- Edward, no había manera de que lo supieras, ella nisiquiera parecía tener intención en decírtelo.

- Me lo hubiese dicho si no me hubiera empeñado todos estos años en hacerle la vida imposible, incluso si no me lo hubiese dicho lo habría sabido si le hubiese preguntado a mi padre.- dijo volteándose para observarlo.

- No sirve de nada que te reproches ahora, lo importante es tener la esperanza de que todo saldrá bien- dijo Emmet dándole un leve apretón en el hombro.

- Disculpen venimos a bañar a la paciente- dijo una enfermera entrando con otro enfermero, Edward y Emmet lo observaron.

- No sabía que había enfermeros para esta tarea- dijo Edward en tono irónico lo cual provoco en Emmet una gran sonrisa.

- Amigo creo que te están enviando a buscar otra enfermera- le dijo Emmet al enfermero mientras salía de allí, lo último que quería era que Edward también terminara echandole.

- Señor como comprenderá la paciente no puede moverse por lo que se necesita a alguien que lo haga- dijo la enfermera en tono de hastío observando sus uñas.

- Ayer no necesitaron ningún enfermero- le recordó  
- Porque ayer había una enfermera de guardia que podía moverlo incluso a usted, hoy no hay ninguna parecida que este desocupada- Edward se quedo sentado cruzado de brazos no iba a dejar que ese tipo se le acercara a Isabella.

- Pues has que se desocupen  
- Señor me esta haciendo perder mi tiempo, o deja que mi compañero haga su trabajo, o se presta usted mismo de voluntario, ya que esta tan protector supongo que eso no será ningún problema.

- Bien lo haré- pero en cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió, no quería verla desnuda, o eso pensaba, prefería seguir viéndola como la hermana molesta y no tener que liderar luego con sentimientos que había enterado hacia años, porque aunque lo quisiera negar había estado tan enganchado a ella que le había costado demaciadas noches de sexo con distintas mujeres tener que olvidarse de ese loco sentimiento... O eso quería decirse el.

El enfermero se marchó y ella se acerco a la cama dándole instrucciones y explicándole que tenía que hacer, lo cual era básicamente sostenerla voltearla o acomodarla.

La enfermera comenzó a quitarle la bata lo cual fue muy fácil dado el hecho de que nada as cubría la parte delantera del cuerpo de Bella. El se volteó con la excusa de buscar ropa para ponerle aunque lo único que encontró fueron batas estiló camisón, sólo que estas no eran para nada incinuosa, más bien parecían de una niña pequeña ya que los colores y diseños daban a entender eso.

- Señor?- dijo la enfermera sacándole de sus cavilaciones, se volteó y todos sus pensamientos coherentes se fueron al piso, la última vez que había visto a Isabella desnuda fue para cuando ella tenía seis años cuando comenzó a correr por toda la casa que no quería bañarse, pero ahora estaba claro que ya no era una niña, tenía delicadas pero bien definidas proporciones, unos cremosos pechos una cintura estrecha y un excitante triángulo rasurado, el inclino la cabeza al ver que parecía haber un tubo saliendo de esta última parte de su cuerpo.

- Que es eso?- le pregunto a la enfermera recomponiendo su expresión y recuperando la voz.

- Es una sonda- Se trago el arsenal de preguntas y comenzó a ayudarla.  
- Tuvieron que depilarla por cuestión de protocolo- Edward agarró un paño y comenzó a humedecerlo en el cuenco de agua que había traído la enfermera en el carro de utensilios, mientras la escuchaba tratando de distraerse.  
- Es usted su novio?  
- No, ella es- pero se callo no tenia muy definido de como la veía en este momento.  
- Es complicado- termino por decir, la enfermera soltó un bufido, menudo desperdicio de hombre, pensó mientras comenzaba a verificar la sonda.  
El resto del rato se fue en silencio y demasiado lento para tortura de Edward quien creía haber terminado con una imagen mental bastante grabada en la cabeza del cuerpo de Bella.

Luego de que vinieran a verificar los monitores y pareciese que no vendrían las enfermeras a seguir entrando y saliendo por estúpidas excusas como "se me quedo el bolígrafo" o alguna otra excusa sin sentido abrió el cuaderno y se quedo en una pieza cuando vio la portada:

**Bella & Edward  
**

Esos nombres se repetían tanto como los corazones, trago la bilis que le había subido preparándose mentalmente para lo que encontraría escrito ahí dio un suspiro y paso a la primera página la fecha era de hacía cuatro años ella debería de tener unos catorce años un año antes del accidente.

Bien esta claro, he tardado catorce años de mi vida pero alfin comprendo que no es simple adoración, no no se le puede llamar de tal manera a algo tan fuerte tampoco se le podría llamar cariño porque sobrepasa ese aspecto de sentimiento, he leído tantos libros de romance que distinguen una cosa de la otra y no le encuentro manera de negarlo, no serviría de nada, aunque no lo grite a los cuatro vientos, aunque esta libreta sea mi única confidente lo acepto.

Yo Isabella Cullen, he definido hoy que no es cariño de hermanos lo que siento por mi hermano Edward es algo que pasa los límites, no se cómo reaccionaria mama o papa si se enteraran pero es cierto yo le amo y no hay vuelta atrás.

Edward observo a Bella allí acostada preguntándose como no se había dado cuenta, la manera de siempre  
comportarse con el, de una forma tan paciente aunque el solo se empeñara en hacerle la vida de cuadros.

Necesitaba salir de allí con urgencia, no podía caer otra vez en ese juego, llamaría a Tanya para salir luego en la noche. La volvió a observar allí tan tranquila, preguntándose si estaría soñando, y si por algún motivo era con el, dio un resoplido auto regañándose, y diciendo que eso no debería de importarle.

Paso a la siguiente página respirando profundo.

Hoy fuimos a la playa, se suponía que sería una salida familiar, mama me había convencido de comprar un bonito traje de baño violeta de dos piezas en una de nuestras salidas de chicas, estaba tan emocionada porque era la primera vez que me ponía un traje de baño de dos piezas y estaba loca por ver la reacción de Edward.

Claro que el entusiasmo no me duro demasiado, por más que intentara el simplemente me ignora. Hoy llevo a un grupo de amigos, de los que componían el grupo solo conocía a Emmet su novia Rosalie y Jasper, no conocía a las otras cuatro chicas y mucho menos a Jesica, quien se la paso pegada como lapa a Edward.

Había esperado tanto esta salida que simplemente me límite a observar a todos divertirse, claro estoy un poco enojada con Edward porque decidió tirarme al mar como entretenimiento, pero la verdad es que aunque intente con todas mis fuerzas no quererle como le quiero, porque lo he intentado desde hace un mes cuando comenzó todo este juego de meter a escondidas chicas a la casa o a salir cada día diferente con otra, yo simplemente no puedo dejar de amarle.

Bueno supongo que aunque el no me mire mas que solo para molestarme puedo conformarme con que lo puedo ver todos los días o almenos los que decide pasar aquí.

Edward se quedo pensativo, claro que recordaba ese día, Jessica no le dejaba tranquilo ni un segundo y también fue el día que le presentó a Jasper a su actual esposa Alice. Recordaba que había lanzado a Bella al mar porque ya era casi hora de irse y aún no había querido meterse al agua así que la había agarrado y la había lanzado.

Recordaba que había salido furiosa con la camiseta empapada dejando ver cada una de sus encantadoras y tentadoras curvas. Ese había sido el tiempo en el que había estado tratando de olvidarse del sentimiento que había comenzado a nacer hacia ella, y nada más observarla tan enojada le había causado una gran erección que di impulso bastante bien lanzándose al mar junto a sus amigos.

Sabía que de nada valía pensar en eso, que no podía seguir leyendo pero así lo hizo, y al pasar la página y leer las primeras líneas si cuando comenzó a leer en el cuaderno se había quedado en una pieza ahora estaba en residuos de ella, esta niña no era nada de lo que aparentaba, pensó observándola y volviendo a la lectura.

* * *

** Que creen merece review?**

** Es un poco corto, pero era necesario para lo que continua luego.**

**Intentare mínimo actualizar una vez por semana, pero si mi alocada imaginación esta creativa lo haré lo mas diario posible.**

**PD: puede que haigan varios horrores ortográficos, espero estar arreglándolos pronto, ya que aunque los arreglo siempre se me pasa uno que otro.**

** Hasta el proximo capitulo Besos y Abrasos**

**- Rushty**


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento no haber podido actualizar antes pero los profesores son algo serio ^^' no dan tregua...**

** En fin aqui les dejo el 4 cap**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la faulosa Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en mi alocada mente **

**Recuerden los review son el alimento de todo escritor...**

** Y bueno que empiezen los tomatazos ^^**

**- Rushty**

* * *

_Me siento tan caliente en este momento que creo que una ducha de agua helada no ayudaría en nada. No era el primer sueño erótico que tenía, claro que la mayoría de las veces eran protagonizados por los protagonistas del libro que había leído antes de dormir, pero este, este había sido tan diferente, tan real._

Por eso decidí escribir antes de que se me olvide, porque aunque se en mi subconsciente que no es el primero que es protagonizado por mi y Edward tanto así que aún siento sus manos quemando en mi piel….

Edward respiro profundo ansioso pero con cierto temor, era obvio que no dejaría de leer pero aún así creía estar invadiendo la privacidad de Bella, aunque para este momento ya lo había hecho y no había vuelta atrás, pero sabía muy en el fondo que estaría pasando a otro nivel de nivación cuando pasara a la próxima página.

_Estaba acostada y aunque sabía en lo más profundo que era un sueño me negaba a levantarme, podía sentir unas manos subiendo por mis piernas en una caricia casi tortuosa, no esperaba ser yo la protagonista, esperaba más visualizar a una hermosa Raven y a un fornido y arrogante Mikhail teniendo uno de los más desenfrenados y apasionado sexo del que había leído jamás. Pero bueno al parecer sería Mikhail y yo esta noche._

Unos labios aplacaron los jadeos que salían de mi boca de una forma tan apasionada, tan caliente que sentía como comenzaban a contraerse las paredes de mi intimidad, deslice mis manos por el cabello de aquel amante apasionado esperando encontrarme con un cabello liso, atado en una coleta pero no, era ondulado con el volumen necesario como para parecer indomable.

Cuando abrí mis ojos no fueron unos profundos ojos negros los que me observaban si no unos hermosos color verde, los cuales me sabía de memoria a quien pertenecían "Edward" fue lo primero que me vino a la mente y como si pudiese leerme los pensamientos me sonrió.

Su rostro se endureció haciendo que mi sangre hirviera por la expectativa, no me hizo esperar y volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos exaltando mi corazón de pura excitación, de un momento a otro se tornó un tanto agresivo pero no al punto de asustarme, era una agresividad apasionante, junto mis manos sobre mi cabeza acorralándome contra el y el colchón, sus labios dejaron un sendero de besos por mi cuello hasta morder uno de mis pechos por sobré la tela de mi pijama, un pequeño sonido...

- Edward Anthony Cullen!- Edward levanto la mirada del diario exaltado y bastante excitado, excitación notante que cubrió con el cuaderno al ver a una muy enojada Tanya observándolo desde la puerta.

- Hola Tanya- dijo tratando de volver a respirar, se sentía como un adolescente al que habían atrapado haciendo algo indecoroso.

- Hola? Así nada más?  
- He tratado de comunicarme contigo desde hace dos semanas, y no me digas que es porque ella, esta aquí- dijo apuntando hacia la cama donde estaba Bella.

- Porque se de antemano que ella solo lleva aquí dos días, ¿Acaso no te intereso ni un poco?- Edward la observo incrédulo, ellos estaban saliendo desde hacía más de un año y lo único que el hacía era complacerla en cuanto capricho, pero claro ella era tan egoísta que no se inmutaba por siquiera preguntar como estaba por la muerte de su padre o como se encontraba su hermana aunque fuera por cortesía, pues el sabía que ella no aguantaba a Isabella.

- Tanya, Mi padre había estado hospitalizado el último mes agonizando, me tuve que hacer cargo de la empresa, sabes lo difícil que es eso teniendo en cuenta que estudie artes plásticas?, sólo se lo básico de administración enterré a mi padre hace menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, mi hermana tiene un tumor en el celebro y tu te preocupas por sí te contesto las llamadas?

- Edward yo... Lo siento no sabía- dijo Tanya avergonzada bajando la cabeza.

- Que quieres de todos modos?- pregunto dando un respingo, era bueno que el coraje de un momento de hacía un instante hubiese aparecido ya que había podido deshacerse de su evidente excitación.

- Quería invitarte a cenar, claro que sí no quieres...  
- No puedo, pero podemos ir a caminar a la plaza de al frente al hospital necesito aire- y no mentía, debía dejar un rato la lectura o tendría que buscar alguna enfermera con la que pudiese bajar la calentura.

- En realidad tengo a mi prima y su nuevo novio esperando en el restaurante, quería presentárnoslo, pero supongo que sólo yo lo conoceré.- Se acerco hasta Edward y le dio un casto beso, luego simplemente se fue sabiendo en el fondo que ese ya no era su Edward.

- Me has causado bastantes problemas sabes?- dijo Edward observando el cuerpo de Bella allí tendido sobre la cama.

- Señor el doctor quiere verlo en su oficina- dijo una enfermera entrando, Edward dejo el cuaderno dentro de una de las maletas y salió hasta la oficina del doctor.

Cuando entro se encontró con el abogado de su padre, dos hombres vestidos de traje, el doctor sentado en su silla tras el escritorio, otro hombre con bata blanca y una mujer llevando una parecida, la oficina se sentía increíblemente pequeña en ese instante.

- Edward por favor pasa y toma asiento- Dijo el Doctor haciendo que todos los presentes le observarán.

- Señor Cullen creo que ya conoce de antemano a el abogado Miller- Edward asintió hacia el abogado de su padre aún preguntándose que hacia toda esa gente allí.

- Le presento al señor Bullock, el es el fiscal encargado de la custodia de Isabella- El hombre de unos cuarenta años vestido de traje estrechó su mano para luego volver a su lugar.

- El señor Olderick, el es de servicios familiares- el parecía más de su misma edad noto Edward, se preguntaba como era eso posible cuando el doctor volvió a sacarlo de sus cavilaciones.

- El doctor aquí presente es uno de los neurocirujano más destacado del estado, y la dama aquí presente es una de nuestras mejores doctoras, ella se encargara de ayudar a Isabella a rehabilitarse en casa si es posible poder operarla.- saludo a ambos y observo al abogado quien fue el primero en hablar.

- Señor Cullen, aquí los señores Bulock y Olderick, hemos venido a establecer el estado legal de Isabella, se nos informo que su estado al llegar aquí era famélico y casi apunto de deshidratación, quiero que nos explique como es posible eso e incluso como es que no estuvo al pendiente de sus medicamentos, acto que es considerado como negligente por parte suya.- Edward trago de forma ruidosa, mataría a Black por esto.

- Para empezar, admito que no haya razón por la cual no estuviese pendiente, pero, deberían considerar el hecho de que mi padre estuvo todo un mes agonizando en un hospital, tuve que reunirme con sin números de personas, ponerme al tanto de cosas que no sabía que existía incluso tuve que viajar más de seis veces.

- Como le dije eso no es excusa.  
- Cierto, pero cabe mencionar también que la he dejado en la casa donde cuenta con cocinera y chofer, además de que posee su propio auto, ella no es una niña de diez años de la cual se deba estar al pendiente de cada cinco minutos, lo único que les puedo asegurar es de prestarle más atención, pero no la voy a tratar como una niña pequeña, sólo le falta un año para los dieciocho.

- Disculpe que interrumpa, pero creo que el señor Cullen tiene razón- Dijo la enfermera ganándose una mirada de reprimenda por parte del los dos doctores.

- No pueden pretender que el señor aquí presente contribuya a que Isabella sea una persona dependiente de alguien para ese tipo de cosas, ella en algún momento querrá vivir sola y si el señor Cullen hiciera lo que ustedes proponen eso sería imposible.

- Además de doctora también es abogada?- pregunto el señor Bulock  
- Ella tiene razón- Le interrumpió el señor Olderick.

- Bien en ese caso igual y es algo de lo que habláremos en la corte de menores, por ahora solo necesito que firme como que usted es el encargado momentáneo de Isabella.- Dijo el abogado pasándole unos papeles, Edward los leyó por encima corroborando la información, luego de firmar y de que el fiscal le diera la fecha de la vista en la corte los tres hombres se marcharon dejándolo allí con los doctores.

- Bien, ahora que todo lo legal esta en orden, me gustaría que mi compañero le explicará el próximo procedimiento a hacerle a Isabella.- El cirujano comenzó a explicarle como le haría una autopsia al tumor, masa o como fuese que le recién en términos técnicos.

- Gracias a que contamos con la una tecnología con la que muy pocos hospitales en el mundo pueden contar, tardare menos de un día y medio en saberse si es canceroso o no, en cuanto sepamos los resultados le haré saber- Edward lleno los papeles en cuestión y salió para la cafetería no tenía hambre pero sabía que tenía que comer, además aún no podía ir y verse en la tentación de seguir leyendo.

Luego de dos horas de estar caminando de un lado para otro Edward decidió que debía ir al cuarto ver a Bella, pero cuando entro y en conteo a Jacob en el sillón, y no la vio en la cama se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- Cálmate, le están haciendo un estudio- Le dijo Jacob al ver que el se acercaba de manera amenazadora.

- Y que demonios haces aquí?- escupió las palabras enojado.

- Quería ver como seguía.  
- Si claro, porque no la dejas tranquila?, mejor ve a buscar a otra con quien revolcarte porque no permitiré que lo sigas haciendo con ella.- Jacob soltó una risa audible, casi irónica.

- Querido, es la segunda vez que te lo digo, yo no bateo para ese bando...

- Claro y yo me chupo el dedo, deja que te diga una cosa, no te quiero cerca de ella.- la risa de Jacob abandono sus ojos sintiendo ganas de estrangularlo, claro que el no se ensuciaría las manos.

- Tendrás que decirlo ante un tribunal, porque pienso pedir que me asignen como su traductor personal.

- Eso ya lo veremos.- Había algo en la mirada de Jacob que no le gustaba, según el era gay, claro que sabía que ningún hombre se proclamaba así si no lo era, pero bueno también pensaba que el amor, obsesión o en este caso según lo que el pensaba era un deseo enfermizo, hacia que las personas hicieran estupideces como acostarse con más de diez mujeres distintas en un mes...

Luego de que trajeran a Bella y Jacob se fuera Edward no pudo evitarlo, agarro el cuaderno, pero sabiendo que no aguantaría otra narración como la anterior busco una mas cercana a la fecha del accidente donde había perdido la audición.

Encontró una de días antes y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar ese día.

_Estoy realmente feliz, bueno no tanto, pero a pesar de todo papa consiguió entradas para el parque acuático, parque al que había rogado ir, y bueno ya que hace poco cumplí mis quince mis padres me complacieron, estaba haciendo las maletas escuchando música y cantando a todo pulmón "No body's perfect de Jessie J" mientras comenzaba a meter todo en las maletas bailando de manera animada cuando Edward entro y me apago la radio, recuerdo que el corazón se me había detenido al observarlo solo con sus bóxer, claro que es costumbre suyo dormir así, pero bueno eran las dos casi tres de la tarde, que culpa tenía yo de que se la hubiese pasado toda la noche de juerga._

Además ya me había molestado bastante el hecho de que el no fuera, se supone que era por mi cumpleaños, pero claro yo solo era su hermana y no podía decir nada, inclusive sabía que no éramos ni eso y si el me veía era solo como una caprichosa molesta, lo malo es que le amo, de una forma tan bizarra que aunque lo he intentado no he podido lograr mirar a otros chicos de otra manera que no sea como amistad.

Pero bueno el punto es que comenzó a gritarme como de costumbre, y claro como siempre tuve que tragarme las lágrimas, no tengo idea de porque me trata así, es decir, siempre intentó que se sienta feliz, que platique conmigo, abecés pienso que me conformaría con un simple gesto de hermanos pero al parecer yo no estoy en su lista de afectos.

Sólo espero algún día poder sacarme esto de adentro y poder ser feliz con otra persona...

Edward observo el cuerpo de Isabella allí tendido, sabía que aquel día se había pasado, pero estaba tan enojado, había ido a un club y había llegado de madrugada, realmente no recordaba como por la borrachera, y bueno el despertarse con el sonido de música retumbando sus oídos junto la terrible resaca que cargaba fue y se las desquito con Bella.

Flash Back/ Edward

* * *

Tenía un jodido dolor de cabeza y a Isabella le daba con encender la radio, pensé molesto mientras me levantaba y me controlaba para mantener todas mis tripas dentro por las nauceas. Llegue hasta su cuarto donde tenía la puerta abierta, "por eso tanto ruido" pensé observándola, por un instante mi enojo se fue al piso al verla cantar a todo pulmón y bailando de una manera poco inocente para una niña de quince años.

Cuando comenzó a balancear de manera animada y muy sugestivas sus caderas le apagué la radio.

- Porque diablos tienes esa cosa a todo volumen?!- ella se había volteado con las mejillas rosadas por la vergüenza, claro que no deje siquiera que hablara.

- Acaso estés retrasada? O aparte de insoportable también eres idiota?- los ojos de Ella comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, sabía que me había pasado pero no lo admitiría, además por culpa suya papa me había regañado por no ir a la estúpida salida familiar, como si de verdad quisiera ir y aguantármela cuatro horas en un auto hablando estupideces...

Fin del Flash Back..

* * *

Edward se acomodó en la silla y obligándose a agarrar la carpeta de trabajos de la empresa comenzó a revisar los papeles y hacer llamadas hasta tarde, las enfermeras entraron y salieron más veces de las que recordaba antes de quedarse dormido con un folleto abierto sobre el.

* * *

Review?

Grax Mil por los review, subcriciones y favorite y claro sus palabras de animo, con respecto a cada cuanto publico: intento hacerlo una vez a la semana, pero si estoy muy creativa puede que publique mas a menudo.

No creo que vaya a tener mas de doce capitulos pero bueno, puede hasta que termine en mas o en menos, depende de cuanta cuerda le encuentre a la historia ya que aunque el escritor es el que escribe la historia se va desarollando mayormente sola ^^

**mariana- **me gustaria que me dijeras a que termino "beta" te estas refiriendo, cuz aun ando aprendiendo en como desenvolverme publicando por acá.

Bueno recuerden que se acepta criticas constructivas, opiniones y hasta sugerencias si quieren ^^

Nada de insultos ni nada por el estilo bueno sin mas nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.

Besos y Abrasos

- Rushty


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno aqui les dejo el quinto cap **

** Recuerden los reviews son el alimento de todo autor.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos a antojo ^^**

**- Rushty**

* * *

Edward despertó con un ligero dolor de cuello por la posición en la que había dormido, claro que la razón por la cual se despertaba a las ocho de la mañana habiéndose acostado a las tres de la mañana era porque había una máquina que había comenzado a sonar como loca.

No supo que paso pero los próximos minutos parecieron in demasiado rápidos y mentón a la vez. Comenzó a llenarse la habitación de enfermeras y doctores y para cuando se dio cuenta lo estaban sacando casi a rastras.

Sólo cuando vio al doctor dándole electro shock con el desfibrilador a Bella, fue consciente de lo que pasaba. Se estaba muriendo, comenzó a empujar para que le dejarán entrar pero las enfermeras no le dejaban, podía ver como el doctor ordenaba otra más alta y al ver el cuerpo de Bella contorsionarse por el impacto algo se quebró dentro de el, no supo que fue pero alguna barrera se había desplomado, algo se había ablandado porque además de las lágrimas descontroladas que corrían por sus mejillas además de los gritos que le daba a las enfermeras para que lo dejasen entrar, descubrió en ese fragmento de segundo que la amaba, tal vez no un amor muy sano, pero allí estaba y lo peor de todo era que ella se estaba yendo.

Al cabo de dos electro shock más pudieron estabilizarla, logrando que aunque eran mínimos su ritmo cardíaco volviera. El doctor salió con el rostro inexpresivo.

- Señor Cullen, aunque logramos estabilizarla sus ritmos cardiacos son bajos, he ordenado que atiendan la autopsia de su tumor con prioridad, si pudiese ser operable le dejaré saber para comenzar el procedimiento.- Edward asintió mientras el doctor se marchaba.

Entro a la habitación y esta vez observo a Bella de manera distinta, tenía acaso ella casi morir para percatarse cuanto la amaba? Pensaba haber botado todos esos sentimientos hacia años pero no allí estaban, se odiaba a sí mismo por haberla tratado tan mal, por todos esos años en los que le hizo la vida imposible.

Cuando se acerco a la cama sujeto su mano y le dio un beso en el dorso de ella cuando se sentó en la silla aún sujetando su mano sintió un leve apretón, se sorprendió pero se dijo que tal vez eran cosas suyas.

El le apretó la mano un poco y como respuesta recibió otro ligero apretón. Sonrió sintiendo su corazón bombardear más rápido de lo normal, volvió a besar el dorso de su mano y se quedo allí recostado observando el monitor de latidos.

- Wow, esto no me lo esperaba- Edward se levantó del ligero sueño, sorprendido tanto de haberse quedado dormido como ver a Rosalie allí con Emmet detrás de ella.

- Hola- dijo percatando se a que se refería la rubia, aún tenía la mano de Bella sujeta ala suya.

- Pensé que la odiabas- dijo Rosalie señalando a la cama.

- Creo que es todo lo contrario- Ella levanto una ceja, pero Emmet solo sonrió, sabía que su amigo terminaría aceptándolo algún día.

- Porque están aquí?- pregunto acomodándose mejor a la vez que sentía como Bella apretaba su mano, le acaricio levemente con los dedos, mientras se decía que en cuanto viera al doctor le preguntaría si era que estaba consciente de lo que la rodeaba o era solo un reflejo.

- Queríamos saber como estabas, además te hemos traído comida- dijo Rosalie medio sonriendo y levantando una bolsa de un restaurante chino.

- Gracias- dijo sonriendo como un tonto.  
- También vine a buscar los folletos que te traje ayer y a dejarte unos nuevos.

Las próximas horas se fueron mientras Edward y Emmet revisaban papeles, amenos Emmet había estado trabajando en la empresa como contable y podía ayudarle un poco, Rosalie se limitó sólo a ver televisión cambiando de canales hasta encontrar algo que le gustará.

Al cabo de tres horas en las que entraron y salieron enfermeras el doctor entro con una carpeta en sus manos, Edward quedo callado y volteo su mirada hacia el haciendo que Emmet y Rosalie.

- Señor Cullen le tengo excelentes noticias- a Edward se le ilumino el rostro.  
- Según la autopsia, el tumor no es ni canceroso ni maligno, lo que significa que se puede operar- el rostro de Edward paso por más de dos estados distintos, respiro profundo y le pregunto:

- Cuando le va a operar?  
- Estoy despejando un quirófano para las nueve de la noche.  
- Gracias- dijo Edward dándole la mano.  
- Por cierto doctor, cuando le he sujetado la mano me ha apretado, me gustaría saber si es por reflejo o es que esta consiente- el doctor hizo un mohín con los labios y se acercó a la cama, reviso sus ojos con la pequeña linterna y luego volteo a verle.

- Ella es consiente de lo que le rodea, aunque no me gustaría sacarlo en conclusión, además si esto llegase a ser cierto podría no presentar complicaciones al despertar, luego de la operación le haremos los estudios determinados.

- Gracias doctor- El doctor se fue y para cuando se percato Emmet y Rosalie se había ido, seguro mientras hablaba con el doctor, pensó sentándose en el sillón, tenía una nueva pila de folletos que revisar pero no tenía cabeza para ello así que agarro el cuaderno y busco la próxima fecha, era de dos semanas después del accidente.

_No puedo creer que la vida sea tan injusta, se suponía que un día como hoy estuviera en una de las muchas compras con mama, o en el cine con mis amigas, pero no y es tan doloroso, y no es por el hecho de no estar haciendo alguna de esas cosas, si no por la causa de ello._

Sólo recuerdo haber despertado en un mundo sin sonido en un hospital, donde había una enfermera revisando el líquido que corría hasta mi vena abierta.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando me dijeron que mama había muerto, aún lloro en las noches y se que a papa le pasa lo mismo... Papa, pobre de el los doctores no le dan mucho tiempo de vida, ambos de sus pulmones están fallando y le han mandado unos medicamentos súper fuertes para hacerlos funcionar, claro que el doctor dice que es algo temporal, sólo no se qué será de mi cuando el también se valla.

Edward parece estar distanciado de papa, y eso me molesta porque se que a papa le gustaría estar cerca de el en lo que le queda de vida...

Conmigo es todo lo contrario, me hostiga y aunque no le escucho he aprendido a leer un poco los labios, pero con el no siempre sirve ya que siempre se la pasa gritándome he insultándome, se que no debería de preocuparme, que el tiene razón en que por mi culpa mama murió y papa está tan mal, pero me gustaría poder tener a alguien con quien hablar, mis amistades he comprobado que sólo eran conocidos, pues ya no me hablan, ya no puedo escuchar música ni tocar el piano de la sala de actividades como hacia cuando estaba triste.

Un mundo sin sonidos, sin mama, con papa tan enfermo y con Edward odiándome incluso más de lo que ya hacia, me hace querer ya no estar en el, tal vez sea la última vez que escriba aquí pues lo más probable es que no siga en este mundo, pero amenos este cuaderno guardara el recuerdo de un amor que nunca llego a ser.

Edward cerro el cuaderno sintiéndose como mierda, no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido, ella solo había necesitado apoyo y el lo único que le brindo fueron insultos y malos tratos, tenía un ochenta por ciento de vivir, pero en una operación como la que le harían podrían pasar muchas cosas.

Fue más por impulso que porque estuviera pensando con claridad, se dobló sobre ella y dejo un casto beso en sus labios, cuando se levantó y observo al monitor de latidos había incrementado notablemente, sonrió como un tonto mientras acariciaba con un dedo el labio inferior de ella, escucho un carraspeo y al voltearse encontró a Emmet recostado de la puerta.

- Sabes que te ves como un pedófilo en este momento verdad- Edward le lanzo una mirada de enojo tomó la mano de Bella y se sentó.

- Y Rose?- Emmet levanto una ceja, no dejaría que cambiara de tema así nada más.

- Que te ha hecho cambiar de parecer respecto a ella?  
- Digamos que nada me ha hecho cambiar de parecer, sólo a darme cuenta de lo obvio.

- Bien entonces que te ha hecho darte cuenta de lo obvio.

- Creo que en el momento que la vi teniendo una convulsión temí perderla, eso y esto- dijo levantando el cuaderno, Emmet hizo ademan de agarrarlo y el se lo quito del alcance.

- Ni lo sueñes- Edward volvió a colocar el cuaderno en uno de los cánones del mueble donde había estado.

- Que es?  
- Se podría decir que es su diario, pero todo lo que habla tiene que ver conmigo- Emmet volvió a levantar su ceja.

- Ahora lees diarios de niñas de diecisiete años? Amigo que paso con Tanya? Eso si es una mujer- Edward sintió como Bella apretaba su mano tal vez le estuviera escuchando, aunque rogaba estar equivocándose porque no sabría como vivir con las consecuencias luego.

- Y Rose?  
- Hey no metas a Rose en esto, escúchame Edward, le llevas mínimo siete años...

- En realidad son nueve  
- Ves! Estas loco, si sabes que te puedes conseguir un caso no?, ni siquiera tienes su custodia definitiva, mi consejo es que no te involucres con ella, y estoy seguro que Tanya lograra ayudarte a olvidarte de ella- Edward no sabía como decirle que había intentado todo, había estado con tantas mujeres con tal de olvidarse de ella que ya había perdido la cuenta, pero bueno el tenía razón, si el se iba a hacer cargo de ella no podían ser nada.

- Que hora es?- pregunto dándose cuenta que había perdido la total noción del tiempo desde que el doctor había llegado.

- Van a ser las ocho de la noche  
- Edward va enserio, mejor preocúpate por como manejar la empresa de tu padre, por mantener a Tanya contenta y no a estar leyendo diarios de una niña, ya estas bastante grande para eso, además es tu hermana, se criaron juntos...

- Tienes razón- dijo cortándole el monólogo, y era cierto el no tenía posibilidades con ella, así que mejor apostaba por lo seguro con Tanya y mantenía a Bella a distancia hasta que se hiciera a la idea de que ella tendría que encontrar a otra persona.

- Has revisado los papeles que te deje?  
- En realidad no tengo cabeza para eso, se supone que la van a operar en una hora.

- Sabes, le he pedido matrimonio a Rose- Edward sonrió alegrándose por su amigo, sabía que ese día llegaría pues ellos habían estado saliendo desde primer año de Higschool, se levantó apretó su mano y le dio un abrazo.

- y Que dijo?  
- Tu que crees?  
- Si bueno, me extraña que no haya sido ella quien te lo propusiera- los dos comenzaron a reír ante su comentario.

- Quiero que seas mi padrino.  
- Claro, cuenta con ello.

Al cabo de una hora y treinta minutos apareció el doctor para llevarse a Isabella al quirófano, Edward espero en la sala donde para su sorpresa estaba Jacob quien no le hablaba, y era mejor así ya que creía que si lo hacia terminarían peleando allí.

Fueron alrededor de siete horas de tortuosa espera donde nadie salía a decir nada pero cuando al fin apareció el doctor con cara de cansancio fue corriendo donde el.

- Esta fuera de peligro, la extirpación fue un éxito, esta en la habitación, deberá estar despertando de la anestesia durante la próxima hora, tendré a una enfermera monitoreándola toda la noche, hoy nadie se podrá quedar con ella, pero según como progrese puede que mañana si se pueda quedar.- Edward estrecho su mano mostrándole su sincero agradecimiento, cuando se percato Jacob ya no estaba.

Le dejaron subir a verla por unos minutos, pero no estaba preparado mentalmente para lo que vio, estaba con la cabeza vendada y parecía tener la cara hinchada, cuando la enfermera que se quedaría apareció, la persuadió para que le llamada si había cambios en Bella y sin más se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y rogando al cielo que al fin despertara.

* * *

** Reviews?**

**Gracias por los reviews, subcriciones, favorite, y sus palabras de aliento^^**

**Este no me quedo tan largo como queria pero bueno, prometo que para el proximo sera un poco mas largo, sin mas nos leemo en el próximo cap.**

**Besos y Abrasos**

**PD: estare editando los horrores ortograficos, metidas de pata y etc en estos dias si ven cambios es por ello ^^**

**-Rushty**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno aqui esta el sexto cap **

** Los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa Meyer, yo solo juego a antojo con ellos^^**

**-Rushty**

* * *

CAP 6

Bella despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, sentía que todo le daba vueltas y además tenía frío. Abrió los ojos y al instante quedo cegada por la luz blanca, había tenido el sueño más maravilloso de toda su vida, claro que despertar con un terrible dolor de cabeza no ayudaba a recordar detalles.

Lo último que recordaba era haber caído al suelo de su habitación, comenzaba a decirse que se había desmayado chocando su cabeza contra algo pero sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando olisqueo y percibió el inconfundible olor a hospital.

Luego de enfocar la vista se percató de que estaba en una habitación con las paredes de un tono grisáceo, busco con la mirada hasta encontrar a una enfermera sentada en un sillón junto a la puerta leyendo un libro, intento levantarse pero la cabeza le pesaba horrible y sentía nauceas, parecía que había estado bajo anestesia pero ya había estado pasando el efecto porque comenzó a sentir como si tuviese un taladro en el cerebro acompañado de miles de agujas, lo único que logró hacer fue gritar de dolor, sentía como su pulso se aceleraba a una velocidad inimaginable, lo último que vio fue una bata blanca moviéndose de un lado para otro sobré ella.

Edward estaba en el sillón de la sala de su casa, había llegado tan tarde que sólo logró bañarse en el baño de la primera planta colocarse unos bóxer que Angela había dejado en la canasta de ropa limpia de la la lavandería y acostarse a dormir allí, pero el zumbido de su celular sobre la mesa le saco de su ligero sueño.

- Si?- dijo sentándose en el sillón mientras bostezaba  
- Señor Cullen?, habla Nicole, la enfermera que se quedo con su hermana- Edward se levantó y comenzó a correr hasta su habitación en busca de ropa.

- Paso algo? Despertó? Ya voy para allá- dijo agarando lo primero que encontró.  
- Tranquilicese, despertó hace media hora ya que los efectos de la anestesia pasaron, pero hemos tenido que cedarla ya que por el dolor comenzó a tener un ataque de corazón y estuvo apunto de tener uno de Epilepsia-Edward se dejó caer en el colchón, esto no acabaría? Comenzó a preguntarse cuando la enfermera lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- El doctor dice que puede recibir visitas, así que pensé que le gustaría saberlo.

- Estoy allí en diez minutos- Dijo y colgó, se puso sus zapatos agarro las llaves y bajo corriendo hasta su auto.

Edward llego tan rápido como pudo, pero al entrar en la habitación de Bella se encontró con Jacob junto a la cama, estaba por decirle que se apartara cuando llego el doctor.

- Buenos días señores- Edward olvido de momento a Jacob y se concentró en el doctor.

- Hola doctor, como sigue Isabella?- le pregunto pasando de largo las cordialidades.

- Bueno, despertó pero he tenido que suministrarle una dosis de codeína y morfina, cuando despierte le haremos unos análisis, tuvo un ataque al corazón y si no la hubiésemos estabilizado habría tenido uno de epilepsia, señor Cullen quiero que este conciente de que cuando ella salga de aquí nesecitado cuidados estrictos.

- Le aseguró de que se tomará todo lo que le envíe.  
- Bien... Hola señor Black- saludo el doctor a Jacob haciendo que Edward se preguntará de donde se conocían cuando la máquina de latidos comenzó a descontrolarse.

- No la había estabilizado?!  
- Claro que si!- grito el doctor llamando por el incomunicado, fue hasta Isabella quien tenía los ojos abiertos, pero en vez de verse ese hermoso color chocolate estaban en blanco.

Entraron más de cuatro enfermeras y enfermeros, quienes comenzaron a verificar su pulso, las agujas y los signos vitales.

Luego de dos minutos lograron estabilizarla de nuevo, el doctor se veía confundido, sabía que cada caso era distinto pero no podía enviarle una dosis más alta de codeína y nicotina, contaba con que ella tuviera que tomarlas por un tiempo con la dosis que le estaba dando, una dosis más alta solo la mataría teniendo en cuenta de que además de la epilepsia parecía padecer del corazón, claro que primero quería estar seguro antes de darlo por hecho.

- Doctor porque se ha puesto así?- Esta vez fue Jacob quien pregunto, Edward no le dijo nada era la primera vez que no le enojaba que Jacob hablará de Bella.

- La dosis que le di solo le alivia un poco el dolor, me temo que no le puedo administrar más.- A Edward casi se le saltaron los ojos.

- Porque no?- dijo Edward apretando los dientes  
- Vera, la dosis que le di no es mucha ya que al ser una droga crea dependencia, inclusive, tendrá que tomarla por unos mese antes de dejarla, si le aumento la dosis solo la matara ya que su medicamento para la epilepsia es demaciado fuerte.

- Bien volveré más tarde para llevarla a hacer los análisis.- El doctor salió de allí y antes de que Edward echara a Jacob este le dijo en un tono muy serio:

- Me importa un pito si no me quieres cerca de ella- dijo adivinando lo que diría.

- Tu vas a estar de viaje, en la oficina, atendiendo tus asuntos, desde ahora te digo que no pienso apartarme de su vida..

- Un carajo que lo haras, si no quieres que ponga una orden de alejamiento lo harás.

- Basandote en que Cullen? Dudo mucho que te la concedan sólo por capricho.

- Basado en hostigamiento, quien sabe ahí donde esta hasta podrías ser tratante de blancas...  
- Eres un!...- pero se callaron cuando escucharon a Bella quejarse.

Edward corrió hasta un lado de la cama solo para ver a una Bella con los ojos cerrados, una línea entremedio de sus cejas, los ojos apretados y un mohín en los labios. Claro que ella traía el rostro inchado y toda la cabeza vendada pero aún así se veía increíblemente tierna.

- Largo Black- le dijo a Jacob observándolo con amenaza, no lo quería cerca y se encargaría de que así fuera.

- Me iré pero no porque me lo digas, tengo que ir a trabajar- beso la frente de Bella y salió.

Edward agarro la mano de Bella y la beso, las próximas horas pasaron tan lentas y tortuosas, Bella no había despertado aún pero igual y seguía quejándose en sueños, si eso era así dormida no quería saber como sería para cuando despertara.

Cuando Isabella despertó volviendo a sentir dolor, aunque no al punto de hacerla perder la conciencia, sus ojos aún se estaban acostumbrando al resplandor y ya se había hecho a la idea de estar en un hospital, sintió un leve apretón en su mano.

Recordaba haber soñado estar paseando en una playa, la arena en sus pies el aire salado, hacia bastante que no iba deverdad a una. Casi a la mitad del sueño sintió como alguien sujetaba su mano y cuando se había volteado había visto a Edward, el solo le había regalado una sonrisa y a ella se le había olvidado todo el odio por lo que le había hecho pasar ni en sus sueños podía mantenerse enojada con el...

Intento sentarse pero además del terrible dolor su estómago pareció quejarese, eso y que observo como unas fuertes manos la volvían a acostar. Observo al dieño de aquellas manos y casi le da un infalto.

- Edward...- había sido casi un susuro pero el la escucho.

- No debes levantarte- dijo colocando la fría mano de ella en su cuello para que le entendiera.  
- Por...que, estoy, aquí?- dijo tomando airé, silencia que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

- Shh, no hables, luego te explicare todo- ella solo cerro los ojos intentando controlar las lágrimas de dolor que amenazaban con salir.

Sintió como Edward besaba y acariciaba su mano, debía estar soñando, se decía, el nunca, ni cuando sufrió el accidente se había comportado así, pero no pudo darle muchas vueltas al asunto ya que su cabeza no parecía estar de ánimos para pensar tanto.

Luego de una hora el doctor entro con unas enfermeras para hacerle los estudios a Bella, Edward tuvo que quedarse y mientras esperaba intentó dormir un poco, claro que eso era casi imposible así que comenzó a preguntarse que pasaría cuando evara a Bella a la casa.

Sabía que Emmet teinia razón y eso le desquiciaba, pero por otro lado no podía comportarse cariñoso y amable así delante de ella, sospecharía que algo no andaba bien, pero tampoco quería seguir lastimandola sabiendo lo que sabía... Si tan solo no hubiese leído ese cuaderno, pensó agarando se la cabeza entre las manos.

Una semana después...

Edward acababa de llegar a la casa con Bella, había ordenado que limpiaran bien su habitación para desinfectarla, aún tenía la venda alrededor de la cabeza pero en unos día tendría que volver al hospital para quitárselos, le habían dado el alta ya que aunque aún le dolía la cabeza ya no era al punto de perder la conciencia. Salió dependiente de la nicotina y codeína en los exámenes, el doctor les dijo que la dosis se iría reduciendo hasta que ya no la nesecitara, el doctor le informo que Bella padecía del corazón además de su ya condición de Epilepsia, la cantidad de medicamentos que le habían enviado era casi absurda pero bien que estaría al pendiente de que se las tomara.

- Señorita Isabella- dijo Angela corriendo donde ella, la señora había sido parte de su familia desde antes de ella y su madre y le extrañaba esa muestra de afecto ya que su favorito siempre había sido Edward.

- James lleva las cosas de Isabella a su habitación- El chico asintió observando a Bella y preguntándose porque traía la cabeza vendada, pero no siguió observando ya que Edward le fulmino con la mirada.

- Angela te dejare a cargo de ella, iré por los medicamento, además pienso pasar por casa de Emmet, ten- dijo pasándole una bolsa de papel blanca.

- Son la primera dosis adentro están las instrucciones, debes dárselas puntual.- y sin más se fue, nesecita a distancia de ella por unas horas

Bella observo a Angela quien le hacía señas para que la siguiera hasta la cocina. Luego de que terminara de comer una sopa ligera, pues su estómago se revelaba ante la mención de comida y de tomarse los medicamentos subió a su habitación para poder acostarse en su mullida cama.

Edward estaba sentado en la sala con Emmet quien no paraba de hablar de un partido y que Rosalie no dejaba de pelearle por no mostrar el interés nesesario al tema de la boda, el intentaba mostrar interés pero por más que trataba no lograba hacerlo.

- Tu que piensas Edward?- pregunto Emmet bebiendo de su cerveza.  
- Ah?  
- No me has escuchado, te estoy diciendo que Rosalie quiere hacer la boda en una semana, no es que me moleste...

- Edward en que tanto piensas?  
- Pensaba que sería divertido ver como Rosalie te arrastraba de las orejas hasta el altar- Emmet sabía que estaba mintiendo pero su así decidió dejarlo pasar.

- Sabes estaba pensando hacer una despedida de solteros, ara grande, pero en definitiva Rose no se puede enterar- dijo Edward intentando tomar el hilo de la conversación.

- Eso suena genial, conozco un lugar en el que hacen unos estreptise buenísimos...  
- Estas hablando como si ya hubieses hido- dijo Edward medio riéndose.

- Claro! Que esperabas? Qué fuera igual de santurrón que tu? No me estraña que aburras a Tanya.

- Hey yo no soy un santurrón , sólo soy discreto.- dijo Edward defendiendose.

- Porcierto y Tanya?  
- No he vuelto a hablar con ella desde que estuvo en el hospital.  
- Hermano estás dejando escapar un buen partido- lo se, dijo Edward rascándome la cabeza y levantándose, eran casi las dos de la mañana pero estaba seguro de que Tanya lo recibiría a cualquier hora.

- A donde vas?  
- A ver a Tanya- dijo tomando sus llaves, tenía que sacarse a Bella de la cabeza de una vez por todas.

Bella despertó asustada al sentir que alguien le tocaba los pies, se sentó en medio segundo logrando que la cabeza le diera vueltas, cuando miró quien era se sorprendió, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver como James comenzaba a disculparse en el lenguaje de señas, cuando este estaba por salir ella le pidió que se quedara, hacia días que no hablaba con nadie más de tres minutos de algo que no fuera medicamentos y procedimientos.

- Porque estabas aquí hace rato?- le pregunto ella en voz alta colocando su mano en su garganta para equilibrar el tono.

- Note que no te habías quitado tus zapatos- dijo en señas para luego apuntar al suelo donde estaban las pantuflas de Bella.

- Entonces eres tu quien me los quito la otra vez... Y Porcierto desde cuando hablas el lenguaje de señas?- dijo Bella esta vez hablando por señas.

- Yo.. Es que, bueno, cuando usted sufrió el accidente creí que podría aprender para poder hablar con usted.

- James deja de tratarme de usted me hace sentir vieja- dijo ella y ambos comenzaron a reír cuando la puerta se habría mostrando a un muy cabreado Edward.

- Que se suspone es esto?!- comenzó a gritar sin que le importar que eran casi las cinco de la mañana, estaba realmente molesto y la razón de ello estaba justamente sentada en un pijama demaciado revelador riendo con un empleado.!

- Señor yo..- comenzó a decir James, pero el lo miro furioso y Bella se levantó de la cama haciendo que a Edward casi le diera un infarto y sabía que James estaba igual porque no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

- James afuera- le dijo sin apartar la mirada de ella.  
- James solo estaba hablando conmigo- le dijo ella, quien aunque no sabía muy bien que había dicho con anterioridad se imaginaba que le había hechado una bronca a James por estar allí.

- no me interesa, sabes que hora es? El que un hombre este en tu habitación a esta hora te hace veo como una ramera- a Bella se le aguaron los ojos, creía que había cambiado, pero no ahí estaba el Edward que conocía, pero lo peor de todo fue sentirse traicionada por saber que el la estaba juzgando mal.

- No Edward, deja que te explique..- Edward le corto con la mirada, estaba que echaba chispas, había ido a casa de Tanya y pensaba que sería muy sencillo cuando comenzaron a quitarse la ropa y a besarse, pero no en el momento desicivo su amigo no había querido cooperar y bueno una muy molesta e insatisfecha Tanya lo mando al cuerno, y bien porque estaba molesto con Bella?

Bueno pues resultaba que la sola mención de su nombre hacia que su erección se irguiera. Odiaba que tuviera ese control sobre el, y cuando llego y la vio allí hablando con James casi estrangula al chico, pero bueno su excitación había podido más, y ahora estaba teniendo un gran dilema mental de sobré que hacer con ella porque le había ensendido de manera inmaguinable y sabía muy en el fondo que estaría mal tomarla en ese momento.

- Hablaremos mañana, y no te quiero cerca de James- decreto cerrando la puerta de un portazo, camino hasta su habitación y sin siquiera quitarse la ropa se metió en la ducha con agua fría, su erección no quiso ceder así que tuvo que encargarse con sus propias manos imaginando que no eran sus manos ni no aquellos tentadores y hermosos labios rosados...

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Me encanta como va quedando, se lo se yo también me emociono ^^'**

**En fin solo les adelanto que las cosas se pondrán mas calientes en el próximo capitulo.**

**Intento actualizar una vez por semana, pero si mi mente esta muy creativa puede que actualice seguido aunque se me hace un poco difícil los días de clases lo intento enserio ^^**

** Según tengo calculado tengo dos futuros para el fic, uno un poco mas largo y otro no tanto, OJO: no largo al punto de pasar lo 20 pero el corto no pasa de los doce, en fin ustedes me dicen cual quieren ^^**

** Recuerden que se aceptan criticas constructivas, opiniones y hasta sugerencias, nada de insultos.**

**Enserio gracias por los reviews favorite y fallow, y claro sus palabras que siempre dan ánimos de continuar ^^**

**Sin mas nos leemos en el próximo cap, recuerden que estaré editando los horrores hortagraficos, metidas de patas y etc (escribo por un ipod, y auto corrige todo -.-')**

**Besos y Abrazos **

**-Rushty**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! aqui el septimo cap**

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad si no de la espectacular Meyer, yo solo invento con ellos en mi loca mente^^**

**OJO! cap con eccenas no aptas para mentes delicadas o menores de 18... si claro **

** A Leer! y q empiezen los tomatazos ^^**

**- Rushty**

* * *

Edward despertó escuchando risas y gritos, cosa que le extrañó así que se asomó por la ventana de su habitación a la cual daba hacia el área de la piscina pero allí no había nada así que se puso unos pantalones una camiseta y sereno conducir por el ruido hasta la cocina, se quedo paralizado por el desastre de comida en las mesas y suelo allí estaban Angela quien parecía estar echándole una bolsa de Aruba dentro de los pantalones a James, Bella y Jacob quiénes tenían ficharan de mezclar lanzandoce de esa mezcla viscosa el uno al otro, nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia y estuvo apunto de comenzar a gritar pero en un momento Bella le había lanzado un huevo a Jacob cuando este se había descuidado dándole de lleno en el pecho, Bella se comenzó a reír y fue entonces que no le importó que Black estuviese allí. Hacia años que no la veía tan divertida.

- Tu, bribonzuela, esto no se quedara así- dijo Jacob aguantando las ganas de reírse se comenzó a acercar a Bella con su envase de mezcla mientras ella sujetaba el aúllo preparada para lanzárselo, ella se giró y de la sorpresa al ver a Edward en la puerta dejó caer el envase haciendo que todos voltearán a seguir la dirección de su mirada.

- Señor Yo...- comenzó a decir Angela pero luego se fue al armario a buscar los útiles de limpieza.

- James ayuda a Angela, Bella ve y cámbiate incluyendo la venda, enviare a alguien para que te ayude, tu- dijo señalando a Jacob.

- Acompáñame a mi oficina- dijo Edward saliendo hacia allá.

- Que quieres con ella?- le pregunto Edward cuando entraron a la oficina.

- Edward no volveré a decirte que soy gay porque sería la tercera vez...

- Y esperas que me lo crea?!- dijo dando un puño en el escritorio, estaba controlándose para no estrangularlo.

- Es la verdad solo eso.  
- Creía haberte dicho que no te quería aquí- dijo Edward sirviendo se whisky.

- Y yo a ti al decirte que no la dejaria de ver...  
- Porque estas tan celoso?...

- Yo?- dijo de manera sarcástica  
- Estas loco?- no lo admitiría y menos a aquel idiota

- Sólo digo lo obvio, no dejas que nadie se le hacerque, y ya me entere como te has puesto anoche así que no hay manera de que lo nieges- Edward término de beber el Whisky me de un trago dejando el vaso sobre el escritorio y caminando frente a Jacob.

- Ella no me interesa, sólo es una niña malcriada y tu no tienes porque opinar, ya me encargare de dejarle saber a Bella que no tiene que andar divulgando nada.

- Le tocas un pelo y te mato- dijo Jacob tomandose la amenaza al pie de la letra, claro que Edward no le haría nada sólo se lo diría.

- Tu no me amenazas- el ambiente se había comenzado a cargar cuando tocaron la puerta.

- Disculpen- dijo Bella asomando su cabeza, traía un traje de tirillas color lavanda que resaltaba su piel blanca y ojos cafés. Tenía su cabello sujeto hacia atrás con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía una venda.

- Me podrías ayudar?- dijo mirando a Jacob, este simplemente asintió y fue hasta ella pero Edward se le adelantó quitándole la venda de las manos- Jacob no se molesto, más bien le intrigo la manera enque vio a Edward tratar a Bella casi con cariño.

Edward tomo la mano de Bella con delicadeza y la hizo sentarse en uno de los sillones de cuero. Ella tenía unos diez puntos en la unión del cabello y la frente, tenía que venderla para que no se le abrieran, la vendo con cuidado tal y como le había enseñado el doctor, no se había dado cuenta de que ella y Jacob estaban hablandose hasta que término.

- Edward- dijo ella haciendo que el la viera.  
- Saldré hoy con Jacob a ver una pelicula- a Edward se le aceleró el pulso, no quería dejarla ir a ningún sitio, pero sabía que si se negaba le daría más razones a Jacob para pensar que le gustaba.

- No irás anningunsitio, has echo demaciados desareglos por un día, se sumpones que debes estar acostada no embarando toda la cocina de comida- le decía el de manera que ella pudiese leer sus labios.

- No te estoy pidiendo permiso, sólo te estoy informando- a Edward casi se le sale los ojos, ella nunca le había hablado así a nadie.

- No irás así deba amarrarte a la cama.  
- Ella ya dijo que no te estaba pidiendo permiso...  
- Largate Black si no quieres que te mande a sacar con los guardias.

- Yo no me pienso...  
- Jacob, vete yo te dejare saber luego- dijo Bella levantándose y observando a Edward.  
- Yo tengo que hablar con el- le dijo en el lenguaje de señas.

- Deacuerdo, pero vendré a las siete por ti.- le contesto también en el lenguaje de señas.

Edward comenzaba a molestarme con aquello pero cuando vio a Jacob salir se tranquilizó un poco, pero bueno ella no se veía muy contenta, de hecho tenía los ojos aguados y el semblante furioso.

- Sabes, no soy una chica de parandas, no tengo amigos aparté de Jacob y es porque es mi traductor porque sería algo absurdo pensar que nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, no bebo, fumo o uso drogas y sobre todo no te he hecho nada lo suficientemente malo a conciencia como para que me odies tanto, no se porque lo haces, porque simplemente quieres arruinar los pocos momentos de felicidad que he tenido en años, Jacob sólo quería que me distrajera, nisiquiera me dejasteis asistir al funeral de papa..- y con esto comenzó a llorar, el no quería verla llorar, prefería verla gritándole y hablándole de manera insolente pero verla llorar sólo le partía el corazón en dos.

- No cambiare de opinión respecto a tu salida, no puedes salir por el momento Bella te acaban de operar un tumor, yo soy responsable de tu salud y seguridad así que no me aguas las cosas más difíciles, y lo de amarrarte va enserio te amarrare si intentas irte.- Ella lo observaba intentando componer se y entender que decaía.

- Ahora ve a tomarte tus medicinas ya va siendo hora- Ella dio un respingo intentando contener las lágrimas mientras el se contenía de ir y abrazarla.

Edward llevaba alrededor de todo el día con una montaña de papeles, habían llamado de la universidad de Bella y pensó en decirles que ella no iría pero se le ocurrió que sería una buena manera de no verla por varias horas del día, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no había vuelto a ver a Bella en todo el día.

Subió hasta la habitación de ella y cuando entro se quedo con el aire atascado, ella traía un pequeño traje negro sin tirantes y escote en forma de corazón, unas bailarinas plata y traía el cabello suelto, tenía la venda como si fuera una banda y sobre esta tenía una color durazno.

- Creí haberte dicho que no irías a ningún lado- ella había visto lo que había dicho pero simplemente le ignoró colocándose los pendientes y perfumen, Edward ya se sentía lo suficientemente excitado, abajo comenzaron a tocar el timbre y el supo que debía ser Black.

- Te lo advertí- dijo saliendo hasta su habitación, agaro unas cuantas corbatas y volvió hasta la habitación de Bella donde se la encontró defrente ella se veía sorprendida, lo recogió con la mirada hasta ver lo que traía en sus manos.

- Te lo dije- ella estuvo apunto de gritar al comprender sus intenciones, pero el la callo con sus labios, ella sabía a algodón de azúcar, paso delicadamente su lengua por sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, ella aún no se lo podía creer sentía que las piernas le fallaban y un mar de preguntas comenzaron a inundarle la cabeza, decidió que no le haría caso a su cabeza, le concedió el permiso dejándose hacer.

Edward la pego a su cuerpo y fue intensificando el beso mientras caminaba hasta la cama, ella se sentía tan pequeña y delicada que temió romperla, el siguió saboteando su boca dirigiéndola en un beso desenfrenado, cuando llegaron a la cama el le sujeto con astucia las manos a la cabecera, ella no se dio cuenta hasta que intento rodear su cuello con sus manos, se sintió patética por haber creído que ella le gustaba aunque fuese un poco, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y lo observo intentando descifrar aquella máscara calculada.

- Sueltame- le pidió con voz entrecortada por el llanto.  
- No, te lo advertí Bella, no saldrás con Black- le dijo el y aunque ella no lo podía escuchar lo había dicho tan sereno que se lo podía imaginar hablando con infinita paciencia.

El le coloco una corbata en la boca de manera que no pudiese gritar, pero sin lastimarle, acaricio su rostro besando su frente, luego sus ojos dejando a una muy confundida Bella.

Edward se levanto de la cama observando a Bella quien traía el ruedo del vestido en las caderas mostrando unas pequeñísimas braguetas violetas. Tuvo el impulso de lanzarse sobre ella, continuar el beso donde lo había dejado y arrancar ese minúsculo pedazo de tela para poder sentirla piel con piel.

Respiro profundo bebiendo de esa imagen un último segundo antes de salir de alli. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Jacob apuntó de subir.

- Largate- le dijo empujandolo  
- Donde esta Bella?- pregunto receloso

- Se ha acostado tenía dolor de cabeza, algo comprendido teniendo en cuenta que le han operado la cabeza.- Edward solo quería desacerse de el y volver con Bella.

- Quiero verla- Jacon sabía que ella no estaba durmiendo, Edward tenía que haberle hecho algo de eso estaba seguro

- No, y es la última vez que te digo que te larges de MI, CA,SA- dijo Edward enmarcando la última palabra

- NO, y punto quiero ver a Bella- Edward quería sacarlo a patadas, no, queria partirle la cara cosa que estaba pensando con seriedad.

- Jacob estas acabando con mi paciencia- dijo Edwad intentando tranquilizarse.

- No Edward, si le tocastes un pelo te dejare sin bolas- Edward no aguanto más le lanzó un puño directo a la mandibula, pero apenas y se movió, Jacob no tardo en devolverle el golpe, Edward estuvo apunto de volver a pegarle pero Angela salió pegando un grito.

- Que esta pasando aqui!- los dos se detuvieron como si fuesen un par de criós a quienes habían regañado.

- Angela, llama a la policía...  
- No hace falta, me iré, pero escucha Cullen voy a volver con la orden que demuestre que soy su traductor oficial y no podrás desacerté de mi.- y sin más se fue dando un portazo.

Edward observo a la señora Angela y le dio casi lástima el haber formado tremendo alboroto, ella ya era una persona mayor y se acostaba temprano amenos que ubiese invitados, cosa que se notaba por el albar nos que traía puesto y los lentes de lectura.

- Angela vaya a acostarse aquí no a pasado nada, y por favor no le mencione nada de esto a Bella o James.- y sin más fue a la cocina por una bolsa de hielo para que no se le inflamará, luego de dejarse la bolsa por unos diez minutos decidió que iría a soltar a Bella.

Cuando Edward entro había esperado encontrarse con una Bella furiosa pero al contrario esta estaba profundamente dormida de alguna manera se había quitado los zapatos, su cabeza estaba ampollada contra uno de sus hombros y aún traía el traje hasta las caderas, sintió como su pantalón comenzaba a ser demaciado pequeño ante esa vista tan excitante.

Se acerco y desato sus manos con cuidado, luego intento acomodarla mejor en el centro de la cama, pero simplemente no quería irse a dormir aún, se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a acariciar los mechones de su cabello que se esparcían por el colchón, cuñado decidió que ya había estado allí suficiente, claro que fue su subconsciente, le dio un beso en los labios, lo que no se esperaba era que ella le correspondiera.

Sabía que no debía aprovecharse, pero como rechazar semejante ofrecimiento, se colocó sobre ella sin dejar caer su peso, comenzó a intensificar el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella haciendo que pequeños gemidos salieran de ella con efecto directo a su erección.

Ella abrió los ojos revoloteando sus pestañas de manera sexy adormecida inconscientemente, no dejó que despertara del todo y siguió bajando hasta su cuello inspirando de aquel delicioso aroma, le beso el cuello haciendo que Bella se sintiera en el cielo, sentía que todo le pesaba además de lo mojadas que estaban sus braguitas de algodón.

El mordió y succiono el hueco donde se unen el cuello y el hombro dejando una marca deliberada mientras le bajaba el escote del vestido y comenzaba a acariciar sus pezones, ella se sentía tan nesecitada que se había olvidado de cohibición, enredo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Edward y comenzó a rozarse casi de manera desenfrenada.

Edward tiro de ambos pezones para luego llevar uno a su boca mientras no una mano acariciaba al otro y con la otra intentaba desabrochar el vestido de ella, cuando logró sacárselo se incorporó un poco para poder observar su cuerpo, le había visto desnuda en el hospital más de una vez pero en else momento no la había encontrado tan sensual como ahora, con las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos vidriosos, los labios inchados y su cuerpo frotando se contra el.

Edward observo las piernas de ella las cuales aún seguían enroscadas alrededor de su cintura frotando su centro con la erección de el. Sonrió torcido haciendo que Bella casi se olvidara de respirar, el tomo un puñado de lo que eran sus braguitas y de un tirón se las arranco haciendo que ella soltará un grito de sorpresa.

El volvió a besarla y ella no pido evitar restregarse con más auge contra el, comenzó a sacarle la camisa nesecitaba estar piel contra piel sentirlo, trazar aquellos músculos con los que siempre había soñado, cuando logró quitársela le dio un beso en el pecho casi de forma tímida.

Edward logró desenganchar las piernas de ella y comenzó a quitarse los pantalones, cuando estos ya estuvieron fuera comenzó a morder su abdomen cuando la escucho hablarle.

- Edward...- parecía preocupada- levantó el rostro encontrándose con una mirada preocupada.

- Si?- dijo enmarcando las palabras con los labios mientras acariciaba su abdomen haciendo círculos de manera tal que ella comenzó a relajarse.

- Verás, yo no.., no he- pero el la interrumpió regalándole una sonrisa.

- Lo se pequeña, no me importa con cuantos, ahora solo disfruta- y sin más volvió a besar su estómago haciendo que las palabras de ella se quedarán en la garganta, el pensaba que se había acostado con varios, pero vaya sorpresa se llevaría, pensó Bella esperando que el no se disgustara al entrerarse.

Bella había leído sinnúmero de libros que explicaban a lujo de detalle pero se sentía mil veces mejor que lo que describían. El introdujo dos dedos de golpe en su canal y casi se retira de su mano por el extiramiento repentino, pero se obligó a disfrutar, cosa que no fue muy difícil cuando el comenzó a succionar su clítoris. Ella se descontrolo aguaitando sus caderas mientras el bombardeaba en aquella apretada funda estaba apunto de corrérse cuando escucho el timbre, observo el reloj y marcaban casi las diez de la noche y sabía que Angela debía estar durmiendo por lo que le tocaría a el abrir, quien rayos podría ser a esta hora, pero se preocupó por Bella por que terminara de corrérse, encontró aquel punto dentro de su canal que la volvería loca lo frotó varias veces, levantó su rostro para observar el de ella a la vez que frotaba su clítoris con el pulgar y rodaba uno de sus pezones con su mano libre, cuando la sintió apretarse y observo como contenía la respiración y a la vez que ella se dejó llevar por aquella ola de placer el se doblo y atrapo sus labios con los de el callando aquel grito de satisfacción que dio.

Edward término de mover los dedos dentro de ella y comenzó a intensificar el beso estaba apunto de sacarse los bóxer cuando el timbre volvió a sonar esta vez con gritos y golpes que se escuchaban hasta arriba. Levantó el rostro con pesar, sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía y no hablar de la tienda de campaña que estaba en sus bóxer, levantó el rostro de Bella haciendo que le observará.

- Están tocando la puerta, vengo en un minuto- ella asintió entendiendo sus labios, observo la erección de el y casi le da un infarto.

- Te esparare- le dijo acariciando de manera tímida su erección, a Edward casi se le olvida que había estado apunto de hacer cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta gritando algo que el no entendió.

- Juro que matare al idiota de Jacob como se el- mascullo para que ella no entendiera.

Bella arrugo la pequeña nariz y el se la beso y levantó antes de que le derumbaran la puerta a golpes. Corrió hasta su cuarto por el alvarnoz más grande que tuviese se hecho agua fría en la cara Amaro el sí turón aunque no tanto para que no se notará a su amigo y bajo corriendo las escaleras estuvo apunto de golpear a quien estuviese tocando la puerta al abrir por ser tan inoportuno cuando se escontro con una muy enojada Alice y a Jasper detrás de ella.

- Hola, Alice, que hacen aquí?- pregunto un muy confundido Edward.

- Que hago aquí? El enserio no ha dicho eso- dijo observando a su marido quien le sonrió a Edward y estrecho su mano.

- Alice te dije que era muy tarde...  
- Edeard te he dejado cientos de recados con tu secretaria, se suponía que irías a buscarnos al aeropuerto, te llame hace dos meses para decirte que vendríamos y me ofrecisteis quedarnos aquí, no nos has visto desde hace más de dos años y me preguntas que hago aquí?!- Edward observo a la pequeña mujer allí gritando como loca, era cierto lo que decía pero con tantos sucesos se le había olvidado por completo y ahora se sentía mal.

- Cálmate amor, podemos buscar un hotel..  
- De ninguna manera, pasen- dijo Edward apartando se para que una aún enojada Alice caminata hasta la sala.

- Interumpimos algo?- pregunto Jasper observando a Edward y el semblante de frustración que traía.

- No tienes no idea- Jasper sonrió dándole una palmada en el hombro y caminando detrás de su esposa. Edward cerro la puerta y camino hasta la sala detrás de ellos.

* * *

** Reviews?**

**Se lo se lo deje como quien dice con dolor de bolas, en fin crei que era el momento de de colocarle mas personajes a petición de atenaschan, creo que es tiempo de ponerle mas sazón al asunto **

**Me he decidido por intentar hacer uno de no mas de 16 cap de haber cambios ya los pondré ^^**

**recuerden que se aceptan criticas constructivas, opiniones y hasta sugerencias, nada de insultos.**

**Recuerden que actualizo una vez por semana o mas seguido si mi mente esta creativa y los profesores no nos dejan tantos proyectos, ahora estoy con trabajos hasta mas no poder por eso de estar terminando el trimestre, pero esa es otra cosa, en fin intento escribir entre asignaciones pero no me tardare mas de una semana.**

**Besos y Abrazos **

**-Rushty**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno aqui les dejo el octavo cap, soy consiente de que me he tardado un poco mas pero nada mas dire que hice este cap mas de tres veces y ps esta es la que mas me gusto.**

**Los personajes no me Pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Meyer yo solo juego a antojo con ellos.**

**La historia es de mi total propiedad y cabe mencionar que esta inscrita con derechos de autor, cualquier uso de la historia, adaptacio, traduccion etc debera ser comunicado y consultado antes...**

**En fin, eccenas para mayores de 18...**

**A leer!**

**-Rushty**

* * *

CAP 8

- Me puedes explicar con quien te estabas revolcando para no habernos abierto la puerta rápido?- Edward abrió mucho los ojos observando a Jasper, comunicándole con la mirada que no diría nombre y que se encargara de su esposa, pero bueno eso era algo imposible cuando a Alice se le metía algo en la cabeza no había quien se lo sacara.

- En realidad estaba apunto de darme una ducha- era una mentira aunque no le caería mal una, aún se podía ver la gran protuberancia en la zona sur de su cuerpo.

- Si claro, Edward nos dejastes esperando cerca de veinte minutos! Lo último que deberías es decirme quien es...  
- Alice creo que necesitas dormir, ha sido un viaje largó y Edward aún parece sorprendido.

- No tengo sueño Jasper- Jasper lanzo las manos al aire dando se por vencido.

- Siento haberme olvidado de que vendrían esta han sido las semanas más agotadoras que he tenido.- les hizo seña para que se sentarán, comenzó a explicarle la muerte de su padre, como había tenido que adaptarse a la empresa y la repentina hospitalización de Bella, esto último los dejó a ambos en shock, aunque no tanto a Jasper quien lo conocía desde antes que Alice lo conociera y el sabía que detrás de tanto odio debía haber mínimo cariño.

- Eso no es todo, Emmet se casa- Alice se levantó de un salto, le decían fiesta y ya estaba planificando.

- Como es que Rose no me lo ha dicho- pregunto Alice indignada, Rosalie y ella habían sido amigas desde secundaria además de que era la hermana de Jasper.

- Alice recuerda que hemos estado viajando por el mundo sin quedarnos en un sitio y en tu afán de estar incomunicados se le habrá hecho difícil.

- Excusas- soltó Alice molesta volviéndoselo a sentar.  
- y cuanto tiempo planean quedarse, es decir ya terminaron de ver el mundo?

- Si, bueno, en realidad, nos están amueblando el apartamento, pensamos quedarnos aquí hasta que terminen, claro que si es mucha molestia podríamos...

- De ninguna manera, esta es también su casa además lo más que sobran son habitaciones y espacio- interrumpió Edward a Jasper.

- Sabes comenzare a dar clases de historia de la literatura en una de las universidades a unos kilómetros de aquí- Dijo Alice rompiendo el silencio mientras esta se acomodaba mejor el el hueco del hombro de su marido, cosa que no fue tan difícil ya que ella parecía una niña al lado de Jasper.

- No sabia que fueras profesora

- Bueno, es algo que siempre me ha gustado y ahora que nos quedaremos el tiempo suficiente creo que es bueno desarrollarlo.

- Suena estupendo...  
- Edward nos dirás quien es la chica?- El rodó los ojos era imposible que se le olvidará.

- No Alice, mejor olvídalo.  
- Si claro, por ahora lo dejare.- Edward se levantó ofreciéndoles algo de comer a lo que denegaron.

- Entonces les mostrare su habitación- dijo Edward dirigiéndolos hasta una de las habitaciones de invitados.

- Angela esta al final del pasillo si necesitan algo- dijo apuntando hasta la puerta de esta.

- Iré por su equipaje- dijo Edward recordando haberlo visto en el porche.  
- Te ayudare- dijo Jasper dejando a Alice en la habitación.

- Y bien, que tal la hermanita?- Edward se detuvo ya en la puerta aún cerrada observándole con fingida duda.

- A mi no me vas a convencer Edward y estoy seguro que si es cierto que Emett te ha estado visitando puede confirmar que lo que digo es cierto.- Edward dio un respingo sus amigos lo conocían demasiado bien para negarlo.

- Emmet y yo apostamos por quien se declararía primero, Emmet apostó por Bella, y Yo por ti, así que dime quien fue?

- En realidad no me le he declarado, leí un especie de diario que ella escribió en el que sólo decía cosas con mi nombre- dijo Edward negándose a decirle más

- Edward leer el diario de una chica es algo realmente malo, bueno eso dice Alice y si contenía cosas muy personales estoy seguro que realmente lo es.

- Pues no se pero al leerlo, se despertó algo en mi que no sabría explicar, además de verla tan grave, realmente le he hecho mucho daño en estos años.-

- Y que piensas hacer entonces?  
- No lo se, ella esta a mi cargo hasta los veintiuno y no creo que sea correcto estar con ella teniendo eso en cuenta, además tiene un novio que me saca de quicio cada vez que lo veo- esto último altero su sistema, nada más de pensar en ese imbécil tocándola, besándola, compartiendo sus risas, hacia que le hirviera la sangre.

- Pues sólo me queda desearte suerte, sabes que te ayudare si necesitas apoyo, pero debes estar consiente que le harías mucho daño si sólo quieres pasar el rato- dijo Jasper abriendo la puerta y tomando varias maletas.

- Y mi consejo es que lo mantengas discreto hasta que estés seguro, porque si lo riegas tendrás que vivir con las consecuencias- Edward respiro profundo pensando en ello, agarro el resto de las maletas y las dejó frente a la puerta de invitados donde estaban Alice y Jasper, se despidió y subió corriendo las escaleras, sentía que la sangre le hervía de sólo pensar en Bella allí tendida esperando por el.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Bella pero no estaba allí, desconcertado fue hasta el baño y tampoco la encontró, comenzó a buscar en todas las habitaciones tanto de la planta baja como en la alta esta niña no podía haberse esfumado así como así, pensó entrando a su habitación.

Allí estaba acurrucada en posición fetal, tenía su camisa de pijama y estaba tan hermosa allí durmiendo que casi se reprocho por andar teniendo pensamientos indecorosos de un ángel.

Edward agarró unos bóxer y se fue a bañar con agua fría, al salir de la ducha no encontró las fuerzas necesarias para sacarla de su cama así que la arropó viendo que estaba castañeando los dientes en sueños, beso su frente, agarro una almohada y fue hasta el armario por una cobija no podía dormir con ella en la misma cama porque estaba seguro de que terminaría despertándola sin importarse si estaba del todo consiente o no y aún así la follaría tan rudo que lo más probable es que no pudiera caminar por semanas.

Dejó la almohada en el suelo justo al lado donde ella estaba en la cama y se acostó pensando en todo lo ocurrido, quería a Bella y la tendría aunque estaba preocupado por las clausuras del testamento buscaría la manera de poder estar juntos.

Edward despertó al sentir algo contra su muslo, al parecer Bella se había levantado y acostado junto a el en el suelo, el respiro hondo y observo al techo obligándose a calmarse. Bella parecía estar teniendo un sueño bastante bueno porque estaba frotándose como una gata en celo contra su muslo. Aparto la frisa para sólo observar que no traía más que la camiseta del pijama de el y que por cierto estaba subida hasta sus pechos los cuales estaba pellizcando, sabía que era un depravado por quedarse viendo pero no podía evitarlo.

- Edward...- decía entre jadeos, dios cuanto deseaba que ella pudiera escucharle, quería saber que estaba soñando, quería decirle como quería cogerla hasta desfallecer, la manera en la que la estimularía haciendo que perdiera la noción del tiempo, pero se conformó con observar y escuchar.

- Ahh... Hmm- El no aguanto más retiro sus pequeñas manos de sus pechos y succiono con fuerza, ella comenzó a frotar su centro con más auge contra el muslo de Edward.

El podía sentir los líquidos de ella en su piel, el pequeño botoncito que se frotaba sin parar contra su piel buscando fricción. Edward observo su rostro y era de total éxtasis, los labios entre abiertos lanzando pequeños gemidos, las mejillas sonrosadas el pequeño seño que indicaba que están muy cerca, ese sueño debía ser condenadamente bueno porque se frotaba de una manera realmente desesperada, el mordió cuidadosamente uno de sus pezones y sintió como empezó a abandonarse por el orgasmo.

- Dios está niña es realmente caliente- dijo Edward mientras ella seguía retorciéndose por los espasmos, estuvo apunto de echársele encima y enterarse tan hondo cuando ella despertó abriendo sus ojos de manera inconscientemente sexy, observo a Edward allí mirándole fijamente y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior sintiéndose apenada por lo que acababa de hacer, desenredo sus piernas y en el proceso toco aquel enorme bulto que había acariciado la noche anterior.

Ella se relamió los labios casi inconscientemente mientras comenzaba a estimularlo por sobré los bóxer, Edward sabía que ella estaba tramando algo se notaba en su mirada aunque un poco tímida era coqueta, pero no pudo seguir pensando, cerro los ojos dejándose caer hacia atrás, aquellas manos no eran muy expertas, pero vaya que hacían estragos en su sistema.

Ella comenzó a bajar sus bóxer juntando todo el valor que tenía mientras Edward abría los ojos solo para encontrarla con la cara roja como un tomate mientras se acercaba a su erección.

- Bella- trato de hacer que subiera, que le observará pero no logró nada.

Ella saco su lengua dando una pequeña lamida al glande, sólo para ver como ese majestuoso pene se balanceaba como si estuviera contento. Introdujo el glande en su caliente boca dándole pequeños lametazos, ya empezaba a cogerle el truco, aunque a decir verdad sabía mil veces mejor de lo que se había imaginado, comenzó a introducirlo más y pudo sentir como el le sujetaba del cabello.

Relajo la garganta introduciéndolo hasta donde pudo y comenzó a succionarlo torturándolo. No sabía que se podía obtener placer en hacer aquello pero vaya que estaba equivocada, comenzaba a calentarse por las reacciones del cuerpo de el quien comenzó a acelerar el balanceo de sus caderas apretando en sus manos el cabello de ella marcándole el ritmo, siguió succionando ahuecando las mejillas y dándole un tímido roce con sus dientes, cuando estuvo a punto de correrse intento apartarla pero ella quería saborearlo, rodeo la base de su erección bombardeando con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba los testículos, Edward se dejó ir por el más increíble orgasmo que había tenido jamás.

- Dios Isabella!- comenzó a gritar como poseso bombardeando mientras se corría en aquella hermosa boca.

Ella no logró tragar todo pero aún así lo intento, el sabía picante y masculino una esencia que nunca había podido imaginar. Ella comenzó a gatear sobre el cuerpo de el con el rostro algo tímido pero a la vez seductor, el comenzó a besarla de manera apasionada probándose a sí mismo en los labios de ella, giró colocándola entre el y el suelo, al sentir el suelo bajo sus rodillas se obligó a detenerse y cargarla hasta la cama. Ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura sin romper el beso se sentía como una persona distinta estando así con el, el la acostó en la cama rompiendo el beso solo para sacar la camisa que ella traía puesta coloco la punta de su erección en la entrada de ella...

- Edward?- dios iba a matar a Alice, Bella le observo de manera interrogativa, Edward estuvo apunto de contestar cuando Bella dio un pequeño bamboleo de sus caderas haciendo que la punta de su miembro entrara en aquel estrecho espació, cerro los ojos intentando concentrarse, estaba a punto de volver a correrse...

- Edward abajo esta el encargado del caso de Isabella de servicios sociales, te aconsejo que dejes lo que estas haciendo porque esta insistiendo en revisar toda la casa así no le atiendas- a Edward se le aceleró la respiración, agarro las caderas de Bella para que no se moviera más y salió de ella sintiéndose increíblemente frustrado, ya eran dos intentos y que dios le ayudará porque justo en ese momento estaba apunto de entrar en ella, tan rápido, rudo y apasionado que quería ir directo a ver quien era el idiota que le estaba interrumpiendo de manera tan frustrante, pero no, el quería tomarse su tiempo hacer las cosas bien, ya no era un jovencillo inexperto y sabía que eso no estaría bien.

- Bajo enseguida!- grito sintiendo lágrimas de frustración acumularse.

Bajo su mirada hasta una muy triste Bella, ella tenía los ojos aguados, en su mente pasaba sin números de cosas, tal vez el no estaba seguro o quizás simplemente estaba jugando con ella, ella nunca le había dado placer a un hombre como lo había hecho y se había dejado guiar más por lo que había leído en sus libros, tal vez se había decepcionado. Comenzó a buscar la camisa que había traído puesta, se sentía expuesta, necesitaba salir de allí si no terminaría llorando de puro dolor delante de el.

Edward observo el dolor en su mirada vivo y palpitante dolor apunto de salir. Le beso la frente y luego depósito un casto beso en sus labios obteniendo como respuesta nada más que temblor y aparentada indiferencia. Ella se lo quito de encima antes de que el comenzara a decir algo, estaba jugando con ella y ella ya no quería jugar, las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos, y el solo se burlaría por el resto de su vida de ella, agarró la camisa se la puso y salió de allí pasando junto a una mujer de bajá estatura con el cabello negro quien la miro con cara de asombro y la boca hasta el suelo, no le importó entro a su habitación de un portazo y se dejó caer en su cama sintiendo de manera patética y miserable.

Edward se sentía horrible, la había vuelto a lastimar, tenía que hablar con ella cuanto antes, agarro un par de pantalones y una camisa y se la puso a la prisa solo para encontrarse a una muy enojada Alice en el marco de su puerta.

- Que carajo has hecho?!- le grito entrando e intimidándolo con su baja estatura.

- Alice ahora no por favor tengo que ir a hablar con ella- comenzó a salir pero ella lo agarró del brazo empleando toda su fuerza para detenerlo.

- Ve abajo y desaste del señor de servicios familiares yo hablare con ella, y más te vale no haberle hecho nada malo porque te corto la bolas- genial, pensó Edward parecía que ya tenia dos amenazas contra sus testículos.

- Desde cuando eres su amiga?  
- No lo soy, pero no me gusta que los hombres se anden aprovechando de las mujeres y menos de niñas que no tienen la malicia de reconocer a un gato viejo de cerca- y sin más se fue hasta el cuarto de Bella donde entro y cerro la puerta.

Edward respiro profundo y comenzó a organizar las sábanas lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando término bajo para buscar al tan inoportuno señor Olderick, quien al parecer ya estaba revisando la casa porque estaba en la cocina viendo y apuntando en su libreta mientras una muy enojada Angela lo observaba, nadie podía entrar a su cocina, como ella le llamaba y no era como si a el le importara, y comenzar a evaluarla pasándola a ella por alto, casi le da un ataque de risa ante el rostro de esta.

- Buenos días señor, trate de decirle al caballero que no podía pasearse por la casa sin su consentimiento pero es demasiado testarudo.- dijo Angela apenada por no haber podido detener al señor Olderick

- No se preocupe Angela yo me ocupo.- Ella no se veía muy convencida pero aún así salió de allí para comenzar a hacer los quehaceres.

- En que puedo ayudarle- dijo con la mandíbula tensa tenía ganas de golpear al idiota por ser tan inoportuno, por su culpa Bella estaba confundida y llorando y el no podía ir a hablar con ella.

- Ya he visto la planta baja y me parece bien aparte de que su ama de llaves es una grosera...

- Angela solo cumple con su función y me parece que usted se toma demasiadas libertadas teniendo en cuenta que esta en una casa ajena.

- Señor mi obligación es ver que Isabella este en un buen lugar y me tómate todas las libertades por ver que mi trabajo se cumpla- Edward estaba seguro que si lograba tener algo con Bella este señor hombre sería el primero en oponerse, así que comenzó a mostrarle lo que no había visto de la casa.

Bella estaba acostada boca abajo llorando todo el coraje, frustración, odio, bueno no odio porque no podía tenerle odio a Edward aunque si se odiaba a sí misma por creer que el la quería, pero desde ese momento construiría una muralla en la que el no pudiera dañarla más de lo que ya había hecho.

Sintió unas manos acariciando su cabello y se güiro asustada de que fuera el y viniera a burlarse de ella, pero al encontrarse con la chica de cabello negro del pasillo se quedo intrigada.

- Hola- Le dijo la chica quien para su sorpresa sabía el lenguaje de señas.

- Hola- le contesto en el mismo método, no confiaba en su voz.

- Quien eres- pregunto luego de limpiarse las lagrimas.

- Me llamo Alice soy amiga de Edward.- Bella se sintió demasiado expuesta al estar allí llorando ante alguien quien de seguro había sido enviada por el mismo Edward, pero no pudo retroceder ya que esta tomo rápido la persuadió.

- Tranquila, te vi llorando y me preocupe, puedes decirme que paso?- le pregunto con el lenguaje de señas.  
- No es nada. Yo solo...- pero volvió a llorar y a Alice le dieron unas ganas horrendas de estrangular al idiota de Edward porque se notaba que le había hecho demasiado daño a esta niña.

- Edward te hizo algo?- pregunto tratando de tener el mayor tacto posible con esa pregunta, pero no había ninguna otra manera de hacerla.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos al comprender lo que la pequeña mujer frente a ella insinuaba, Edward se había burlado de ella pero jamás lo acusaría de algo así, ella había participado y nadie le había obligado, claro que con esos besos hasta la más fuerte caería.

- No, no, no, como puedes pensar eso?- comenzó a negar frenéticamente con las manos, Alice soltó el aire que había contenido.

- Puedes contarme si eso te hace sentir mejor- dijo Alice intentando buscar algún punto medio, pues aunque de verdad estaba preocupada por Isabella la intriga la estaba matando.

- Yo solo me ilusione demasiado...- comenzó a decirle por el lenguaje de señas como había pensado que Edward de verdad la quería, a pesar de ya haber tenido años de experiencia sobre las bromas y burlas de este, le contó todo desde el día que descubrió que estaba enamorada de el lo difícil que se le hizo no contárselo a su madre, lo mucho que necesito su Apoyo cuando esta falleció, apoyo que no recibió, como había conocido a Jacob y este paso a ser su único amigo, hasta incluso le contó como Edward la había rechazado dos veces en las pasadas noches, sintió mucha vergüenza al contar esto último pero por alguna extraña razón la mujer quien se hacía llamar Alice le inspiraba confianza, además de que necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía dentro y era obvio que Edward no la dejaría ver a Jacob a la buena.

Alice tenía más de tres sentimientos encontrados, sentía dolor por las dificultades que había pasado Bella, rabia con Edward por haberla tratado así durante años, admiración porque a pesar de haberse quedado sin su madre, sorda y que su amor la rechazara ella seguía adelante intentando sobrevivir el día, y un remordimiento horrible, sabía que ella había sido la causante de las interrupciones y lo que traía como consecuencia el sentimiento de complejidad que ella tenía, porque era obvio que se sentía poca cosa como mujer.

- Sabes estoy segura que nos llevaremos bien- le dijo Alice en el lenguaje de señas mientras se acomodaba de manera entusiasta en la cama.

- Además es obvio que necesitas una tarde de chicas, que tal si vamos de compras eso siempre me hace sentir mejor- Bella observo a la enérgica mujer allí hablando de marcas y lo absurdo que era pagar más por algo cuando lo podías conseguir en rebaja al mes siguiente, y simplemente no pudo evitar reírse cuando esta menciono como trato de sacar a su esposo de compras y este término sentado en el área de comidas esperando con una pila de paquetes luego de no poder seguirle el ritmo mientras ella seguía entrando y saliendo comprando y llevándole más paquetes, nada más de imaginarse a un hombre sentado con muchos paquetes mientras ella seguía comprando le causo un ataque de risa, ya que Alice describía la eccema con señor y todo, haciendo una buena imitación de su marido.

- Ves ya te hice reír- dijo emocionada, y era cierto por unos minutos se había sentido bien poder hablar con una chica de cosas triviales, ella no era una fanática de los precios pero ir de compras con su madre siempre le había divertido y cabía mencionar que desde hacía mucho tiempo no había ido de compras, Jacob tenía un gusto exquisito pero era muy estilizado y a ella le gustaban las camisetas holgadas pantalones desgastados, ya ni siquiera recordaba que era el maquillaje y su idea de peinarse consistía en tres cosas, lavado, secado al aire y coleta, cosa que el siempre se pasaba reprochando.

- Que me dices si vamos de compras y luego por un helado?- le pregunto entusiasmada cuando un sonido de nudillos en la puerta le hizo voltear hasta esta y a su vez Isabella.

- Alice?- dijo Edward asomando su cabeza por la puerta, Bella solo tenía ganas de lanzarle una almohada y enviarlo al mismo infierno, Alice le fulmino con la mirada dejándole claro que no se salvaría de todo lo que le diría.

- Isabella se encuentra bien?- Bella estaba leyendo sus labios así que se levantó e ignorando si le decían o no algo entro al baño, no quería hablar con el o inclusive verle tan pronto.

- Había logrado que se tranquilizara, inclusive hice que hablara de otras cosas pero creo que el proceso en este momento es nulo porque estoy segura que esta adentró llorando- le dijo una muy cabreada Alice a la vez que abría la puerta tratando de esquivar a Edward cuando se percato porque este había interrumpido, allí en el pasillo estaba el mismo hombre de servicios familiares quien al parecer quería hablar con Bella.

- Y bien?- pregunto este alzando una ceja en dirección a Edward.

- Lo siento señor pero Isabella esta indispuesta- le dijo Alice para voltearse a ver a Edward y palabrear solo para el un " Arréglalo" y bajo a desayunar.

-Bueno señor Olderick le acompaño a la salida  
- Señor Cullen debo hablar con Isabella para dar por terminada esta visita.

- entonces le aconsejo que termine su visita otro día, Isabella no esta en condiciones para atender visitas.

- Señor Cullen no tengo tiempo para estar de programando otra visita y le aseguró que no le quitare a Isabella más de cinco minutos.

- Déjeme verla y entonces le hago saber, mientras espere en el salón principal- el señor Olderick asintió y bajo las escaleras.

Edward respiro profundo y entro yendo directo al baño de Bella, abrió un poco la puerta y escucho el agua correr, sabía que no debía hacerlo pero aún así entro y lo primero que vio fue a Isabella sentada en la tina aún con la camiseta la cual estaba empapada ya que el agua corría por su cabeza hasta su cuerpo, le preocupo que tuviese el rostro oculto entre las rodillas y que el agua estuviese mojándose el cabello, se suponía que debía mantener los puntos secos y bajo ninguna circunstancia mojarse el cabello.

Apago la regadera e intento que levantara el rostro pero estaba helada cosa que le asusto hasta los huesos, ella no debía de haber estado allí más de cinco minutos pero al parecer se había desmayado. La tomo en brazos sintiendo como se mojaba su camisa al pegarla a su cuerpo, observo su hermoso rostro pálido y beso su frente mientras se sentaba con ella aún en su regazo en la cama. Le saco la camiseta para que no cogiera un resfriado y antes de que se le ocurriese observarla desnuda la acostó bajo las mantas haciendo que estas le cubrieran hasta la barbilla agarro una toalla y mientras le secaba el cabello con estas saco su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y marco el número del doctor Newton, luego de explicarle el estado de Bella el doctor decidió ir de inmediato a verla, término de secarme el cabello lo mejor que pudo, busco alguna pijama que ponerle en los cajones y aunque se vio tentado de dejarla así no quería que cuando el doctor viniera la viese, así que escogió unos pantalones largos y anchos y una camisa sin mangas. Al desarroparla se quedo con el aire atascado, nunca se cansaría de verla, ella siempre despertaba en el el deseo y pasión de un Neanderthal, así que lo primero que le colocó fue los pantalones comenzó a colocarle la camisa pero antes de bajársela dio un beso en su clavícula y otro entremedio de sus pechos, sentía el impulso de recostar allí la cabeza y dormir para siempre acunado por el sonido de su corazón, acaricio una marca que le había dejado en el cuello y término de arreglarle la camisa, se veía tan frágil e indefensa allí con la respiración acompasada y sus facciones relajadas.

Bajo a despedir al señor Olderick aunque no de nada fácil hacerlo ya que estaba empeñado en hablar con Bella, el doctor había llegado mientras Alice le daba un sermón horrible sobre lo que le estaba haciendo a esa niña y el no pudo más que escuchar y darle toda la razón, el doctor le dijo que necesitaba descanso y no podía pasar estrés, también le recomendó salir un rato a distraerse, pero no en exceso, y desde entonces ella y Alice salían al parque, a ver alguna película, a comer helado, durante los fines de semanas, ya había pasado casi dos semanas desde la última vez que Edward la había besado, le habían quitado los puntos y se había tenido que aguantar a Jacob en la casa ya que llego con un papel que lo hacía el traductor asignado por el estado para ella.

Isabella ya había comenzado las clases y no la veía mucho ya que el se la pasaba en la empresa intentando mantenerla a flote, cosa que iba viento en popa gracias a Emmet, quien convenció a Rosalie de no hacer la boda tan pronto.

Era viernes por la tarde y Edward acababa de llegar a la casa y se le hizo raro no ver el auto de Bella en su lugar, sólo le había entregado el auto, la laptop y el móvil, aún tenía el cuaderno y a la coneja en su habitación, por alguna extraña razón tener a la coneja le hacía sentir que la tenía a ella, ya que apenas Isabella le dirigía la palabra.

- Angela no ha llegado Bella?- pregunto Edward mientras entraba hasta el salón principal.

- Si señor ha llegado temprano y luego dijo algo de ir al cine con el señor Black, también me pidió que le dijera que no la esperarán para comer ya que irá a cenar con este.

- Y Jasper y Alice han logrado terminar la mudanza hoy?- pregunto intentando que no fuese obvio el despecho, odio y celos que sentía en ese momento.

- Si señor, han dicho que por favor le comunicara sus agradecimientos- Edward asintió i subió de dos en dos las escaleras, el ya sabía que se habían terminado de mudar pues Jasper le había llamado a la oficina, lo que quería era gritar, por alguna razón Jacob no le caía bien y se temía que era mías porque este comprendía entendía y conocía a Isabella más de lo que el llegaría a serlo jamás.

Al entrar observo a la coneja quien estaba suelta dando brincos por su alfombra ya que no le gustaba verla encerada en aquella jaula, la tomo con cuidado ya que esta era apenas un poco más grande que la mitad de la palma de su mano y comenzó a acariciar aquel hermoso cabello chocolate, observo el cuaderno en la mesita junto a el y le dio curiosidad de saber que más contenía, dejó la coneja nuevamente en el suelo para que pudiese seguir dando saltos, agarro el cuaderno y busco alguna fecha luego del accidente, para su sorpresa era del día que su padre había contratado a Jacob.

Hoy papa contrató a un traductor, debo decir que la idea no me emociono en absoluto pero cuando lo vi realmente que si me gusto la idea, es alto bueno no tanto como Edward pero alto, de tez tostada, cabello y ojos negros, unos músculos y cuerpo de infarto y una personalidad exquisita. Realmente un adonis. Hoy comenzamos con las lecciones y bueno lo admito, no soy buena coqueteando ni nada por el estilo pero debía intentarlo, Edward ni siquiera me mira y aunque se que no soy lo suficientemente atractiva tal vez a este adonis no le interese tanto el físico...  


Edward sentía que tenía toda la sangre en la cabeza. Ella encontraba atractivo a Jacob, claro que debía de encontrarlo atractivo, nadie esta con otra persona de no ser así, y además que era eso que que no era linda? Acaso no se había visto en un espejo, porque de ser así estaba dispuesto a pararla frente a uno sin nada de ropa como dios manda para que se observará con detenimiento, imágenes morbosas pasaron por su cabeza y se obligó a abandonar esa línea de pensamientos, sólo consiguió estar más enojado, no podía creerlo, ella no podía estar enamorada de Jacob, era suya y no pensaba compartirla, y se lo dejaría bastante claro...

* * *

**Review?**

**1:38am**

** Que creen? **

**Ya en este cap Bella no esta tan sola almenos tiene a Alice para apoyarla.**

**Este cap es el mas largo que he hecho 12 paguinas en words O.0, los horrores hortografico los intento arreglar cuando lo paso al documento oficial pero siempre se me pasan o simplemente el ipod lo auto corrige y no me percato de ello.**

**Gracias mil por sus reviews, favorite, follow, y sobre todo sus opiniones comentarios reacciones y palabras que son realmente la unica paga que tenemos las escritoras.**

**Recuerden que se aceptan criticas constructivas, opiniones, inquietudes y hasta sugerencias, nada de insultos o nada por el estilo **

**Se actualiza una vez por semana, si mi mente esta creativa mas seguido**

**PD: puede que como este cap los proximos dos tengan uno que otro dia de retraso ya que se esta terminando el trimestre y es tiempo de examenes y proyectos, pero lo intentare subir lo mas rapido posible..**

**Bueno sin mas nos leemos el proximo cap**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**-Rushty**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola queridas lectoras, si mucho sin actualizar pero la uni me ha tenido tan absorta que hasta mis dias libres se han visto comprometidos... -.- en fn para que aburrirlas cn mi vida.**

**Contenido pra mayores de 18...**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa Meyer yo solo juego cn ellos.**

**sin mas nos leemos abajo ^^**

* * *

Bella sentia que había tenido uno de los días más agotadores, emocional y divertido de toda su vida, luego de un dia agotador en la universidad Jacob la había llevado al cementerio a la tumba de su padre, la cual estaba junto a la de su madre, parecía que Edward después de todo no había enterado a Carlisle en otro lugar, luego habían ido a ver una película, obviamente subtitula y después habían ido al que era su restaurante de comida italiana favorito.

Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana ya que luego de cenar habían ido a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y así ponerse al tanto de lo ocurido, cosas que no habían podido hablar en la casa. Estaba segura que Edward le armaría una bronca horrenda cuando llegara.

- Si quieres puedo hablar con el- ofreció Jacob ya cuando habían estacionado frente a la casa.

- No, además estoy segura que sólo conseguirás que me castiguen de por vida, o se te olvida que el no te aguanta?- le dijo utilizando el lenguaje de señas.

- Es cierto pero si se le ocurre alguna estúpida y descabellada idea como volver a amarrarte me envías un mensaje- Bella le había dicho que Edward la había amarrado el día que habían quedado en ir al cine, pero no pudo decirle lo que paso después, simplemente estaba segura que terminaría en un baño de sangre si llegase a enterarse.

- No te preocupes- dijo besándole la mejilla, agarro su bolso y el oso de peluche color blanco que Jacob le había comprado cuando pasaron por una juguetería y el en un arranque por saber como reaccionaria Edward se lo había comprado, claro que este detallé no se lo había mencionado a Bella y mucho menos le había mencionado los atisbos de celos que había visto en Edward con respecto a ella.

Bella entro a la casa casi de forma silenciosa, se agachó para quitarse sus tacones y subió de puntas las escaleras hasta su habitación, dejó la luz apagada, coloco el oso en la cama y entro al baño para poder arreglárselas para dormir aunque estaba tan cansada que sólo logró soltarse el cabello y envolverse en su alvarnoz. Cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que vio fue a Edward sentado en el borde de su cama con el peluche en las manos, este tenía la mirada sería y muy enojada además de algo que no pudo descifrar. Encendió la luz ya que se imaguinaba que le comenzaría a decir que esas no eran horas para llegar, que dentro de seis horas debía ir a la universidad etc, y aunque no tenía ganas de escuchar sus sermones sabía que el no se iría hasta darlos.

- Edward no empieces, sólo quiero acostarme estoy...- pero no pudo terminar ya que Edward se había levantado de la cama y la había acorralado contra la pared en cuestión de segundos.

- Quien te regalo esto?- pregunto con los dientes apretados y su rostro a escasos centímetros de separación levantando el peluche.

- Edward me esta asustando- dijo ella con apenas un hilo de voz sin haber entendido que había dicho, solo sabía que el la estaba observando como si fuese a ahorcarla mientras levantaba el oso de peluche.

- Contéstame!- ella había colocado sus manos en su pecho y pudo sentir como gritaba, cosa que le aterró aún más al punto de luchar con las lágrimas.

- Edward...?- comenzó a decir con la voz temblorosa cuando el con su mano libre le había agarrado por el cuello, y aunque sentía que quería ahorcarla, sabía que no lo haría, preferiría mil veces pícarse las manos a hacer algo tan barbárico, en contraste pegó su frente a la de ella aspirando aquel aroma, aroma que no era suyo, el cual Jacob debía de haber olido sientos de veces y esa noche estaba seguro que así había sido porque eran las dos de la mañana!

Sin previó avisó asaltó sus labios de una forma brusca y ella se percató de ello, era como si quisiera castigarla por algo. Isabella intento no sentir como comenzaba a calentarse dejandose llevar por aquella pasion para nada sutil, y aunque era conciente de que el beso no era precisamente para ello no pudo evitarlo.

Edward restregó con descaro su erección contra ella, quería que sintiera como le tenía, que ella era suya y nadie más tenía derecho a tocarla como el lo estaba haciendo, comenzó a asaltar su boca con su lengua sin poder obtener suficiente de ella, el agare en su cuello se había convertido en una caricia brusca que iba decendiendo hasta la bata de baño que ella traía puesta, se la saco en un instante interrumpiendo el beso para observarla, clavo su mirada en aquellos chocolates y de un momento a otro la había levantado haciendo que le rodeará las caderas con las piernas, de forma que su palpitante y mojado centro quedara totalmente abierto contra la erección de el aún cubierta por los pantalones de mezclilla, colocando una mano tras su cabeza arremetió contra ella, moviendo sus caderas de manera brusca, Bella abrió mucho los ojos al sentir la furia en ese movimiento, Edward comenzó a mover más rápidas sus caderas, sentía que debía castigarla por haberle tenido en vela toda la maldita noche, pensando en como debían de estar ella y Jacob burlándose de el, Bella agaro su cara entre sus manos ya que este la tenía oculta entre sus pechos, nesecitaba que parará, que fuera más despacio aunque algo le decía que ser sutil no era su objetivo.

- Edward, porf... Por favor, detente- logró decir entre estoscada y estoscada.

- NO!- el brillo que apareció en sus ojos era de dolor, de miedo y lujuria.

- Eres mía- estoscada  
-Que te quede claro de una vez- estoscada  
- Odio cada vez que ese idiota te toca- Estoscada  
- Cada vez que ríes con el- estoscada

- Edward entiéndelo, Jacob es...- pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando el bajo el rostro hasta uno de sus pechos y mordió con un poco más de fuerza necesaria uno de sus pezones, haciendo que al instante gritara de placer y dolor.

Bella enredo sus dedos en aquel cabello rebelde abandonandose a las sensaciones que la recorrían. Edward la cargo hasta la cama, apretando sus gluteos con ambas manos, haciéndo que ella se tensara y retorciera, sintiendo aquella fricción molesta en su senciblizada carne.

Edward la soltó en la cama y se saco la camisa en un segundo.

- Edward escucha, Jacob es gay, no se porque tienes esa loca idea de que hay algo entre nosotros.- pero era como si estuviera hablando con las paredes.

Edward le abrió las piernas dejándola totalmente expuesta a su mirada. Bella clavo su mirada en la de el, quien tenía una mirada cargada de lujuria.

- Después de hoy se te va a olvidar quien es Black- y con eso se arrodilló en el suelo atrayéndola hasta el borde de la cama.

Abrió con delicadeza los labios de un furioso tono rojo capturando el clítoris de ella haciendo que su lengua de enroscara alrededor de este. Bella solo pudo morderse el labio para evitar gritar mientras sentía como le daba vueltas la cabeza, el corazón se le aceleraba, aunque no al punto de un ataque, su respiración era erradica y podía sentir como comenzaban a salir sus fluidos preparándola.

Cuando estuvo apunto del orgasmo Edward se apartó e introdujo no uno, ni dos, si no tres dedos en aquella apretada abertura, haciendo que ella sintiera el estiramiento de forma brusca a la vez que sentía un leve ardor por ello. Se obligó a relajarse pues sabía que el no sedería, algo en su interior le gritaba que le ordenará detenerse, pero al verlo allí tan descontrolado, tan ancioso y celoso, porque aunque lo negara era más que obvio que estaba celoso, supo que quería esto, aunque aquella vocecita le dijera que saldría lastimada no le importó, aunque en su ingenua imaginacion esperaba que el se detuviera si ella se lo pedía.

De un momento a otro Edwar la giro dejándola con los pechos y abdomen pegados al colchón y los pies en el suelo dejando su respingón trasero a su merced. Bella volteo para protestar pero el dejó caer con fuerza su mano en uno de sus gluteos haciendo que ella gritará de dolor y escondiera la cara entre las sábanas para ocultar las lágrimas que se le escapaban.

Edwar la observo buscando algún tipo de daño pero ella sólo se quedo allí quieta ocultando su rostro, lo cual tomo como una invitación, emparejo el otro lado dejando caer su mano con la misma fuerza y cuando Bella intento apartarse, pues ya creía haber sido demaciado humillada, sin mencionar que sentía como si le uniesen dado una zura de más de treinta minutos. Se estaba regañando a sí misma por haber caído otra vez cuando el le separo las rodillas.

- Edward, detente, creo q te excedistes- pero este no escuchaba nada estaba absorto en lo que tenía frente a el, bajo de un tirón sus pantalones y bóxer y se inclinó pegando su pecho a la espalda de ella, su erección estaba en la entrada de su vagina precionando mientras con una mano comenzaba a acariciar unos de sus pezones y la otra se enroscaba alrededor de su cintura.

A Bella se le comenzaban a borrar cada pensamiento coherente por aquel áspero toque cuando de golpe sintió como Edward la penetraba de una estoscada hasta la base de su erección rompiendo su himen en el proceso. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el dolor he intento apartarse pero el comenzó a embestirla violentamente haciendo que el dolor aunque en aumento, desapareciera poco a poco.

Edward se sentía extaciado, ella era tan maldita mente estrecha que no había podido evitar enterarse tan profundo una vez estuvo allí. Se enderezo y colocando ambas manos en sus caderas siguió embistiendola observando su trasero ahora marcado con sus manos de un furioso rojo, su mirada siguió por su espada la cual estaba tensa hasta su cabello el cual ocultaba su rostro, se inclinó un poco haciendo las embestidas más profundas y ganandose un pequeño grito de ella, el cual le desconcertó un poco, aparto los mechones de cabellos de su cara para poder besarla, sentía que después de esa noche todo quedaría claro, le diría cuanto la quería y enviaría al diablo a todos los que se impusieran, sintió como ella se cerraba alrededor de el y no pudo evitar darle otra cachetada a su trasero.

Cuando Edward observo el rostro surcado en lágrimas de Bella, su labio inferior sangrando y los ojos estaban fuertemente apretados. Entonces se detuvo en seco y aflojo el agarre. Bella al sentir que se detenía pensó que ya había acabado, ya estaba hecho, y le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo incluidos lugares que no sabía que existían, se apartó de el haciendo que la unión de sus cuerpos desapareciera, sentía como si le faltase algo aunque no estaba dispuesta a volver a pasar una experiencia tan horrenda como esa, el sexo estaba definitivamente sobrevalorado o simplemente ella no estaba hecha para ello, los libros lo describían en algo tan satisfactorio que estaba pensando seriamente en demandar a todos aquellos escritores por dar falsas esperanzas. Intento moverse pero sólo logró sentir más dolor, así que gateo hasta estar completamente en la cama y se arropo sin importarle si Edward le estaba o no diciendo algo solo quería llorar por lo sucedido, se suponía que las cosas no debían de ser así.

- Cierra la puerta cuando salgas- dijo antes de ocultar el rostro en su almohada para poder llorar.

Edward estaba en una pieza, comenzó a pensar en lo que había hecho, tal vez no estaba acostumbrada al sexo rudo, pero no había podido evitarlo, comenzó a insultarse mentalmente por haberla lastimado cuando observo la sábana y luego el suelo, habían gotas de sangre y enseguida se alarmo, no pensaba haberla violado como para que sangrase, observo su pene aún erecto ya que literalmente se había quedado sin terminar, pero eso no le importo, le importo el hecho de que este también tenía sangre.

Se acerco a ella he hizo que sacara el rostro de las almohadas, la tomo en brazos y fue hasta el baño, debía de estar realmente adolorida para estar sangrando, ella oculto su rostro en el pecho de el mientras intentaba tranquilizar su sollozo. Abrazándola se sentó en el inodoro mientras la tina se llenaba con agua caliente. Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello mientras se hacía trozos el celebro pensando que había hecho, había una posibilidad aunque se negaba a aceptarla, pero la realidad era que aunque había sido sólo un instante que rápido descarto, había sentido como si hubiese traspasado una fina barrera al penetrarla, pero era imposible, ella se había quedado sin números de veces en casa de Black, había observado como se trataban y se seguía diciendo que era imposible que ella hubiese sido virgen hasta aquella noche.

Aunque la idea de haber sido el primero le llenó como a un Neanderthal, lo cierto era que el había sido un jodido carbón por haber hecho las cosas así de rudas. Ella seguía con los ojos cerados llorando en silencio mientras se acurrucaba contra su pecho con el labio sangrando.

Edward la acurruco aún más besando su frente, se sentía horrible, lo único que conseguía era lastimarla una vez tras otra. Cuando la tina estuvo llena le acaricio los pómulos haciendo que le observará.

Bella se sentía tan confundida, como alguien podía ser tan violento y luego cariñoso, debía sufrir bipolaridad y ella era el blanco de esta. Intento calmarse y observarlo a los ojos, la imagen de Edward era de preocupación y reproche, se veía realmente arrepentido y pudo sentir un leve tirón en su corazón diciéndole que apesar de todo el no había querido lastimarla.

- Bella, estas bien?  
- Lo siento no se que hice, no pretendía que fuera así pero es que no soporto que ese tipo este cerca tuyo, se que no es excusa y entiendo si luego nisiquiera me miras.- Bella no podía creerlo, después de lo que había pasado, aún pensaba que entre ella y Jacob había algo.

- Edward, no se cómo más decirte que entre Jacob y yo no hay nada...- dijo en apenas un murmullo pues era cierto que ya no encontraba forma.

- Bella, porque la sangre?- pregunto más para el que para ella.  
- No creo haberte forzado, pero de haber sido así realmente, realmente lo siento, no era mi intención, simplemente no pude contenerme, se que no son excusas, pero...- Bella coloco un dedo en sus labios, le costaba un poco poder leerle los labios cuando hablaba tan atropelladamente pero había podido entende la mayoría.

- Nesecitas más pruebas de que Jacob y yo no somos nada?- le pregunto ella sintiendo como se le aguaban los ojos y sus mejillas se calentaban.

- Por dios- coloco su frente contra la de ella y la observo directo a los ojos, era cierto, su suposiciones eran ciertas y de esta estaba dispuesto a creer que Black era Gay porque sólo un gay podía tener a una mujer como ella bajó el mismo techo y no tocarla.

- lo lamento, fui un idiota, yo...  
- Edward solo quiero bañarme- dijo algo reacia a creer lo que le decía, la verdad era que aunque lo intentara no podía dejar de pensar en todas esas veces en las que el le había humillado.

El comprendio que tal vez no fuese el momento, quizás mas adelante pudiera hablar pero, sabia que si ella no le perdonaba no podía reprochárselo, pues el mejor que nadie era conciente de las veces que le lanzaron la verdad en la cara y no había querido verla.

* * *

** Review?**

**bueno no mas les digo que hice este capitulo 3 veces, pero al final esta es la que mas encaja cn lo que viene a continuacion, No me odien ^^**

**Gracias mil por sus review , Fvorite, Fallowy palabras enseriome animan aseguir escribiendo mil grax chicas.**

**Tambien queria dejarles saber que estare publicando cn cierta irregularidad, en cuestion de que no lo podre hacer una vez por semana, pero si encuentro el tiempo entre semana puede que hasta lo haga mas de una vez en la misma, ya que ademas de estar en finales me estoy mudando. en fin no creo que vaya a taner mas de 14 capitulos (de ser cambiado esto ya lo dire ^^) o tambien queria su opinion sobre una historia que hacia tiempo tenia y estoy pensando en adaptarla, quisiera saber en que rated la preferirian pues, esta la publicaria cuando termine Dulce Silencio, ya que me gusta dedicarme solo a una historia a la vez sin mas Besos y abrazos.**

**PD: les dejo el prologo para que me den su opinion^^**

**-Rushty **

**Isabella era una chica bastante común, viviendo con su padrastro tras la muerte de su madre no tenia muchas opciones de donde elegir, siendo literalmente esclavizada el amor no era una opción, pero el destino le tenia una mejor opción.**

**Edrawd ha pasado la mayoría de toda su existencia enamorado de la misma mujer, pero como mantenerse a su lado siendo el el causante de que su alma regrese cada vez que muere? Esta decidido a luchar por sus sentimientos, aunque eso significara echarse todo el inframundo encima.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicas, considero demaciado cruel decirles porque he tardado tanto al principio pero bueno nos leemos abajo**

** Los personajes son propiedad de la fabulosa Meyer yo solo juego a antojo con ellos.**

* * *

Isabella estaba acurrucada en las sábanas, sabía que debía ir a la universidad pero luego de obligar a Edward a salir de su habitación, ya que este se había empeñado en querer quedarse allí a dormir y ella obviamente no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se quedara, simplemente no pudo pegar el ojo en lo que quedaba de noche.

Se convencio de que debía levantarse aunque la tentación de quedarse durmiendo era demaciada. Se movió un poco y no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz ante el dolor que sentía.

Se levantó obligandose a ignorar el dolor, aunque no pudo evitar cojear hasta el armario. Agarro un hermoso traje entallado de manga larga en corte "A" hasta las rodillas en un hermoso color verde, se coloco unas bailarinas sencillas dejó su cabello suelto y agarando su mochila abrió su puerta solo para toparse con Edward acostado en el pasillo.

Edward observo a Bella salir de la habitación y enseguida se levantó. Había querido hablar con ella pero término echándole, claro que no podía culparla pero le ubiese gustado poder quedarse junto a ella, abrazándola y arrullandola lo que quedaba de noche, pero era claro que sería mucho pedir.

Isabella le ignoró e intentando en vano no cojear por el dolor bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina, agaro una manzana y las pastillas que debía tomarse, busco el envase de agua pero, cuando fue a agarar un vaso en el estante unas manos se crearon al rededor de su cintura. Sabía de quien eran esas manos pero no pudo evitar comenzar a temblar recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Se volteó para observar a Jacob quien parecía confundido.

- Bella que te paso?- pregunto en el lenguaje de señas al verla temblando y con los ojos rojos y ojerosos.

Bella no pudo más y se abrazó contra el dejando salir todas las lágrimas que aún le quedaban. Edward había estado observando y simplemente no pudo evitar entrar apartar a Jacob y abrazarla el, Jacob le observo intrigado, algo debía de haber hecho para que Bella andará llorando así.

- Que le hicistes?- pregunto Jacob a Edward al ver como ella seguía llorando desconsolada.

- Jacob podrías dejarnos solos?- pregunto Edward acariciando le el cabello a Bella.

- No me iré hast...  
- Por favor si ella así lo decide te dirá- Edward sabía que no se salvaría de una paliza y hasta una demanda pero sabía que se lo merecía, nesecitaba disculparse, saber que estaba bien.

- los dejare solos pero estaré cerca- dijo Jacob con tono amenazante.

- Bella...- comenzó a despegarla de su cuerpo para observar mejor su rostro.

- Siento mucho lo de anoche... Bueno no del todo pero, me refiero a que- Bella silencio sus enredadas palabras con un dedo ya que sólo conseguía enredarla.

- Edward no te odio- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con su mano libre mientras presionaba solo un poco más su dedo para callar su protesta.

- Me odio a mi por hacerme la ilusión de que esto funcionaria.- intento con todas sus fuerzas no llorar y casi lo consige si no fuera por una traicionera lágrima.

- Te amo- dijo Edward apartando el dedo de Bella y observándola a los ojos. Era cierto le amaba, sólo que había sido tan idiota que se había empeñado en ignorarlo.

A Bella se le atascó el aire al ver aquellas palabras salir de sus labios para ella.

- Edward no puedes actuar como lo has hecho durante tantos años e intentar arreglar las cosas así, no es justo- agarro la manzana tratando de distraerse, no podía exponerse más, decirle lo que sentía sería simplemente volver a ponerse a su merced.

- Bella yo...  
- No Edward, estoy cansada de que me sigas pisoteando, no puedes decirme te amo y esperar que olvide todo lo que me has hecho.

A Isabella le costo bastante decir esas palabras, pero sabía o más bien pensaba que era lo correcto. Sabía que si seguía en este siglo el seguiría lastimandola, aunque debía admitir que la palabra te amo salida de aquellos hermosos labios para ella era algo que le hacía sentir mariposas revoloteando en su estómago y una alegría inimaginable, alegría que se estaba obligando a controlar porque sabía que el solo lo decía para disculparse por lo de anoche, no porque realmente lo sintiera.

- Edward se me hace tarde para la universidad- dijo al ver que planeaba decir algo más. No pensaba que pudiese aguantar otro te amo de sus labios, se sentía demaciado frágil para poder aguantarlo así que le dio una mordida a su manzana bajando la vista y caminando hasta donde había dejado sus pastillas y el vaso de agua, se tomo las pastillas y perdiendose cualquier cosa que estuviera diciendo. Al terminar y voltearse observo que ya no estaba.

Quería sentirse aliviara pero no podía, por alguna extraña razón sentía que el corazón se le estrujaba. Se obligó a agarar su mochila, se despidió de Angela quien estaba entrando a la cocina y fue en busca de Jacob para irse, nesecitaba salir de allí o terminaría rendida ante Edward como tantas otras veces.

Edward estaba en su habitación, pocas veces había llorado en su vida pero esta vez simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Se sentía impotente, no podía conseguir siquiera que le gritará, preferiría eso a verla así de resignada, sabía que no era normal que una chica se resignará a todo lo que ella había pasado pero el tenía mucho que ver en esa resignación y lo sabía.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello en un fallido intento de controlarlo, se observo en el espejo de su baño tenía los ojos rojos y con ojeras por habérselai pasado toda la noche en vela frente a la puerta de Bella.

Se lavo el rostro y se convenció de que debía terminar de vestirse, hoy no podía faltar a la oficina, tenía unas reuniones importantes con los funcionarios de las sucursales afiliadas en suiza para tratar de temas realmente urgentes.

- Isabella querida, como estás?- Pregunto Alice en el lenguaje de señas al ver a Bella entrar a su salón, Aunque Bella no tomaba clases con ella ya que ese sería uno de sus futuros créditos, intentaba pasar a menudo por su salón a saludarla y hablar con una chica de problemas triviales sin tener que preocuparse por si se escuchaba muy alta su voz o hablaba demaciado rápido (cosa que hacia) y por ello utilizaban el lenguaje de señas en su mayoría del tiempo.

- Bien Alice, un poco cansada, que tal estas tu?- pregunto Bella en el lenguaje de señas, había estado peleando con Jacob hasta la clase anterior cuando lo mando fuera del salón porque no dejaba de hostigarla sobre el porque había estado llorando o porque Edward le dijo que si ella quería le decía.

- Bien, bueno no tanto- dijo Alice sentándose en el escritorio.  
- Jasper y yo teníamos planeado ir a la playa este fin de semana pero con la tormenta que están anunciando...

- Espera, que tormenta?- le pregunto confundida, ella no veía televisión y mucho menos noticias, pero era extraño no haberse enterado por Jacob o en las clases que habría una tormenta al siguiente día.

- La tormenta, la vienen anunciando desde hace cuatro días.  
- Incluso es posible que no haya clases la próxima semana.

- Wow, tremendo detallito se le escapó a Jacob- pensó esta vez en voz alta, Alice le observo confundida y bueno ella no sabía como explicarle lo mal que la ponían las tormentas, especialmente cuando se iba la luz dejándola con el único sentido del olfato, sólo rogaba que Angela se hubiese acordado de enviar por combustible para la planta eléctrica.

- Bien Alice pero puedes ir luego, sabes el mar siempre estará en el mismo lugar- dijo Isabella volviendo al lenguaje de señas.

- Claro..- dijo esta vez en voz alta de manera distraída.

- Tienes algo que hacer hoy?- le pregunto de manera entuciasta volviendo al lenguaje de señas, ya conocía esa mirada se decía Bella.

- No  
- Quieres ir al cine? Una tarde de chicas?- le pregunto una Alice muy entuciasta a lo que Bella no pudo negarse, le envió un texto a Jacob diciéndole que Alice la llevaría a casa. Sabía que terminarían de tiendas como muchas otras veces pero no le importó con tal de no llegar a la casa y ver a Edward soportaría una tarde de chicas en el centro comercial con Alice así fueran trece horas corridas.

Edward estaba reunido con Emmet hablando sobre la renovación de contratos de las otras sucursales, bueno intentando prestarle atención a Emmet, no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza la pasada noche, pero tenía que intentar prestar atención ya que tendría un viaje el lunes y debía saber que hacer o de ir.

- Entonces se trata básicamente de explicarle a los nuevos inversionistas, Edward me estás escuchando?

- Lo estoy intentando Emmet, pero, no sería mejor que vayas tu?

- Edeard es tu empresa, y no es porque no te agradezca que me tomes en cuenta, pero Rose esta comenzando a disgustarás por salir tanto de viaje, sabes creo que esta celosa- dijo rascándose la cabeza pensativo.

- Emmet no te preocupes, yo iré, y bueno si no le dieras motivos de estar celosa...  
- No empieces Edward, no he visto a ninguna otra chica desees hace meses, escogí a Rosalie como futura madre de mis hijos y con ella me voy a quedar- dijo Emmet muy seguro de sus palabras.

- Me alegro por ti y Rose, esa chica se merece que le seas fiel.  
- Hablando de lo que se merece alguien, que ha pasado con tu hermana?- Edward rodo Los ojos de lo último que queriA hablar era de Bella.

- Sabes, acabo de recordar que tengo que ir por combustible para la planta eléctrica...  
- Enserio paso algo Edward?- Pregunto Emmet ignorando lo que había dicho. Conocía demaciado bien a Edward como para saber que le estaba evitando el tema.

- Emmmet no quiero hablar de eso.  
- Esta bien, esta bien, me terminarás contando luego- dijo Emmet sonriendo y recoguiendo sus papeles.

Isabella había llegado alrededor de las ocho a casa ya que como se lo había supuesto Alice término en cada una de las tiendas probándose y comprando ropa. Cuando llego se fue directo a su cuarto, nesecitaba un baño urgente con agua caliente para los músculos agarrotados de todo el cuerpo, así que lleno la tina con sales y jabón de baño y se metió allí hasta que inconcientemente se quedo rendida en manos de morfeo.

Edward había llegado a la casa alrededor de las diez, estaba encolerizado, había pasado más de tres horas haciendo fila bajo en torrencial de lluvia, viento y truenos que estaba cayendo para comprar combustible solo para que cuando llegara su turno le dijera que se había acabado, había ido a otras gasolineras y le dijeron que no llegarían recargo hasta unos días, si tan sólo hubiese dejado que Angela enviada a alguien, pensó entrando a la casa, Angela le esperaba al pie de la escalera retorciendose las manos.

- Señor, a podido traer el combustible?- Edward no entendía porque ella estaba nerviosa, pero como decirle que la última vez que se había ido la luz y no había planta habían estado buscando por más de cuatro horas a Bella para encontrarla acostada bajo la mesa la mañana siguiente.

- No, se ha acabado, mañana llamare a un amigo para que me envíe un poco.

- En ese caso señor le aconsejó de que este al pendiente de su hermana, se que no soy quien para decirle que hacer pero la última...- sus palabras murieron cuando se escucho un rayo seguido de una explosión y luego la oscuridad.

- Yo.. Iré por velas, debería verificar a Bella es difícil encontrarla cuando no hay luz- luego no la escucho más, tal vez fue por las velas.

Encendió la luz de su teléfono, comenzó a subir y al estar ya arriba entro a la habitación de Bella al todo esta oscuro no ayudaba para poder encontrarla, ya veía porque Angela se ponía nerviosa, camino hasta el baño y de primera supo que se había estado bañando, olía a ella, su jabón sus ropas esparcidas en el suelo y la tina estaba aún con el agua, ilumino lo más que pudo pero no vio nada, salió del cuarto y comenzó a buscarla por toda la casa hasta que se encontró con Angela y James y estos dos se sorprendieron por verlo de frente de manera tan repentina entre la oscuridad.

- No la han visto?- Pregunto Edward frunciendo el ceño ante par de miedsos.  
- No señor hemos buscado en todas as habitaciones de abajo y no esta.  
- Sigan buscando y díganle a los cuidadores que revisan los jardines- Edward se dio la vuelta rebanandose los cesos, ella no podía haber simplemente desaparecido, por alguna razon se volteó a la dirección al final del pasillo, no había entrado en el cuarto que ocupaba Carlisle, pero tampoco era como si le gustara mucho la idea.

Entro volviendo a iluminar la habitación, se sentía tan extraño estar allí, hacia tiempo q no lo hacía, nisiquiera cuando su padre murió, le encargo a Angela sacar todo lo que considerase necesario y lo otro lo diera a caridad. No había cortinas y las ventanas de cristal dejaban entrar las luces de los relámpagos. Un relámpago ilumino toda la habitación mientras hacia retumbar toda la casa, observo un especie de bulto junto a la cama y cuando comprendió que era Bella la agaro en sus brazos estaba tiritando y traía los ojos cerrados con su señor fruncido y aquella delicada nariz arrugada.

Comenzó a caminar hasta su propio cuarto y solo cuando la dejó en la cama se percató de que lo único que traía puesto era una toalla la cual aferraba con ambas manos y aunque no podía verla presentía que tenía los ojos clavados en el.

- Edward?- ella sabía que era el pero debía confirmarlo, se había llevado un susto horrible al despertar y sentir que le estaban tocando el cuerpo, solo logró empujar a q quien fuese agarrar una toalla y esconderse.

- Soy yo- dijo colocando una de sus temblorosas manos sobre sus labios y la otra en su garganta.  
- Iré por algo de ropa- le dijo besándole la mano y alejandola un poco.

Fue hasta su armario y agaro una de sus camisetas de vestir, cuando regreso la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

- Yo puedo sola Edward, solo dame la ropa- dijo apartando se de el aún no olvidaba lo que le había hecho, y aunque lo único que quería era acurrucares contra el, se negaba a hacerlo.

Edward le paso la camiseta a la vez que volvían los relámpagos a iluminar el cielo, observo como Bella comenzaba a sacase la toalla y pensando en darle un poco de privacidad se volteó, no quería hacerla sentir aún más incomoda de lo que ya estaba. Volvió a alumbrar otro relámpago pero este seguido del estruendo del trueno el cual hizo retumbar la casa haciendo que Bella instantáneamente quedara pegada a la espalda suya.

Edward se volteó sorprendido de que ella no quisiera apartar el rostro de su pecho, pero aunque ella siguiera repitiendo se que estaba mal, que no debía bajar la guardia simplemente estaba aterrada con la tormenta iluminando y haciendo temblar la casa bajo sus pies.

Edward la coguio en sus manos dejándola en la cama, la dejaría que se quedara con el, pero era consiente de que le tocaría aguantarse todas sus disculpas y deseos hasta el próximo día, ya que sabía que ella no estaba en condiciones como para defenderse.

- Señor?- dijo Angela asomando su cabeza con una linterna.  
- Si Angela?- pregunto sin prestarle atención, en algún momento Bella se había dormido por que estaba acostada con los ojos cerados y la respiration acompasada.

- No yells podido encontrar a La Niña, señor, y me tiene preocupada, no puede escuchar cuando se le llama y ya he buscado en todos los rincones ya no se...  
- Angela Tranquilicese, la encontré y la traje a dormir aquí, dígale a los encargados que aseguren las puertas y ventanas.

- Claro, le traje unas velas y linternas- dijo paseándose as cosas a Edward.

- Gracias Angela, dígale a los encargados y acuéstese- y sin más se fue.

Edward encendió un par de velas junto a la cama observando el hemoso rostro de Bella iluminado por la luz de las velas. No podía creer que le ubiese hecho daño a aquel ángel, pero estaba dispuesto a redimirse sabía que sería cuesta arriba pero lo lograría.

Le beso la mejilla acomodando mejor la frisa y acostándose sobre esta en su lado de la cama.

Bella despertó sintiendo que la tenían rodeada, intento moverse hasta descubrir que era lo que la tenía sujeta, Edward la tenía abrazada desde la espalda, era de día intentó safarse de su abrazo cuando algo atrajo su atención, una pequeña bola café andaba saltando por todo el suelo de Edward.

- Nutela!- grito emocionada, haciendo que Edward se levantará del susto.

Edward volteó el rostro de Bella hasta el suyo para que entendiera pero cuando vio que estaba llorando se asusto.

- Que pasa Bella?  
- Te sientes bien?- Ella solo negaba con la cabeza entendiendo apenas unas palabras.  
- No puedo creerlo Edward, tu, tu realmente no lo hiciste... Gracias- dijo llorando y tumbandose contra su pecho, el simplemente no sabía que decir pero cuando vio la pequeña coneja dando salitrosa entendió a que se refería, se dio una felicitación mental por haber movido el diario de la mesa junto a la cama.

Se levantó para agarar a la pequeña coneja y dejarla en los brazos de su dueña, se sentía extraño, ese pequeño animal le había mantenido cerca de Bella y ahora ya no la tendría, ella sonrió y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios tomándolo por sorpresa.

- Señor le dije que no podía pasar...!- y bueno no podía haber situación más embarazosa que se presenció en ese instante cuando el señor Olderick (el de servicios familiares) hizo aparición con una muy cabreada Angela detrás de el.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, les pido disculpas por haberme tardado pero este ultimo mes fue todo un circos, me mude de un pais a otro, los finales me dejaron sin inspiracion alguna por dias, empacando, recogiendo y entre otras cosas no ayudaba mucho y bueno para completar, el dia del viaje deje mi telefono y mi ipod ( que es donde escribo) en el earopuerto y bueno no me llego hasta hace unos dias que mis familiares me lo enviaron y pude ponerme a escribir denuevo.**

** Le quiero dar las gracias a todas las que se toman un tiempesito para leer y comentar, por los favorite y alert. chicas las uotoras vivimos de los comentarios gracias enserio. Ando buscando una Beta que me ayude, por mas que intento mi gramatica es algo serio, enlo que estoy trabajando, asi que si estan interesadas o saben de alguien se los agradeceria. Se aceptan criticas constructivas, opiniones y hasta sugerencias, nada de insultos. Este capitulo fue el mas dificil aunque uno de los mas cortos pero espero poder poner el proximo mas largo. Ya me rendi con la cantidad de capitulos, pero no pasan de 20 espero, pero parece que Edward y Bella quieren una historia un poco mas larga XD de 12 cap, ya empece a adaptar la otra historia aunque no me han dicho que rated les parece mejor, bueno en el capitulo anterior esta de que va. **

**bueno sin mas Besos y Abrazos **

**-Rushty**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello niñas por motivos de tiempo he decidido que mi próxima actualización será la íntima que haré de Dulce Silencio, por lo tanto me he tardado ya que en la misma van u incluidos los capítulos 11, 12, 13 y 14, simplemente he seguido escribiendo sin encontrar algún punto para separarlo, NO voy a dejar la historia así solo que la estoy terminando para entregarla entera, espero tenerla acabada para mitad de mes ya que la escuela y el trabajo me dejan como único tiempo de escribir en el subway, Les envió besos y como recompensa les prometo varias sorpresas Besos!


End file.
